War
by lil noir neko
Summary: A mass break out at the Centre has several of the agents scrambling for help in order to restore order. Martin, Diana, Java, and Marvin lead a group of teens into danger, excitement and horror and hopefully come out of it in one piece. -Torturing in this-
1. The Call

**Authors Note: I in no way, thought I wish I did, own Martin Mystery or the characters in it. Some of the creatures are my own creation. Please enjoy reading it and don't be afraid to comment and tell me what you think. **

* * *

**War**

It all started when the sand man escaped his cell in the lower depths of the centre. He proceeded to release others in an attempt to make a clean getaway. Were wolves, venomous looking snakes, mutated into humanoid forms, and others were fighting centre agents left and right. No one understood how this all started. M.O.M arrived on the scene horrified at the damage already caused. Already the numbers of agents were dwindling down as fast as other creatures were escaping.

"Billy!" The alien appeared in front of M.O.M, not in his small, cute alien form but in the form of Ganthar, strong, muscled and fierce. He already looked beaten up and had several wounds across his body. He still looked ready for a fight contrary to his normal fearful disposition. "Go to my office; call in all agents in the field immediately." Billy listened and turned into his small green form and rushed off her to office.

M.O.M rushed into the fight using her Ultra U-watch to try and subdue three creatures at once. She fired an electric shock at Sandman stunning him and throwing an orb of blue around him. He fought against the sphere and saw it crack as the werewolf kicked at it. No trust amoungst thieves but if you want to escape use someone else as a distraction. M.O.M was thrown back as the shield made a shock wave. One of the agents flew past her and hit the wall with the horrible sound of the neck vertebra cracking completely. The agent moaned, not dead but broken and unable to move.

M.O.M ducked as another agent shot and electric shock at the werewolf throwing him into a broken cell. She managed to trap sandman into another glowing blue orb and set her sights on an agent currently under the full control of Gastromo. The poor women being controlled by him smirked rather smugly and ran for M.O.M. She jumped aside and took a salt water gun from an agent that died only a few moments ago. She sprayed the woman with the gun. It didn't stop Gastromo from controlling the woman but it stopped him from multiplying. She dodged another attack from behind from could only be described as oversized sea monkeys. She could only hope the other agents arrived soon.

Many portals opened in M.O.M's office and the room filled with the younger agents. Four of the most prominent agents stood directly in front of Billy after they wormed their way through the large crowd. Marvin was supporting Diana who had managed to hurt her knee and cut her arm. Martin, Marvin and Java sported their own injuries. Other younger agents seemed to be hurt, well others just came from their living residents or from whatever they were doing.

Martin looked at Billy. "What's going on?"

TBC...


	2. Gathering

Authors Note: In this story I have had M.O.M make teams all over the world. The team break down is below. Please enjoy the next chapter. Unforntunatly there isn't much fighting but enjoy it anyway and tell me what you think. I do not in any way own Martin Mystery. WISH I DID! T_T !

**

* * *

  
**

_Teams Leaders and Team Break Down : _

**Team Canada**

Leader: Martin Mystery

Team Members: Diana, Java, Marvin

**Team England**

Leader: James Rodney- Red Hair, brown eyes comes from England. (Arrogant)

Team Mate: Christopher – Black hair, 5'5, brown eyes, muscular (Average)

Team Mate: Jake – Blue hair, 5'9, blue eyes, muscular (intelligent and strategist)

**Team Russia**

Team Leader: Cassy Bruschcoda – Brown hair (Curly) , blue eyes and sarcastic

Team: Natalia (Brown hair, grey eyes) , Natasha (Green eyes, blond hair) (Both are like their leader)

**Team USA 1 – L.A**

Team Leader: Jimmy - African American, comes from L.A, Red hair (dyed, afro) , brown eyes (Polite)

Team: Janice (Raven hair, blue eyes, quiet and has a strong will) Jane (Same) (Both have short hair, bubbly and energic)

**Team USA 2 – Texas**

Team Leader: J.D Henderson – Black hair, hazel eyes, 6 ft (Hair is curly and short)(Prankster

Team: Drake (Green eyes, spike hair that is dyed blue, green and black, confidant and intelligent) and Stephan (Blue eyes, brown hair short and spiked and has an attitude)

**Team Japan**

Team Leader: Kimiko (Kimi for short) Black hair, brown eyes, pink hair (Dyed ) (blunt)

Team: Anzu (Black hair, black eyes, quiet, female) , Judai (Brunette, black eyes, loud, protective Male) , Toshi (Black eyes, Dyed green and purple hair, sunglasses, strategist Male) and Tomoe (Black hair, green left eye, blue right eye and is a skilled fighter)

**Team France**

Team Leader: Mimi Rodez –Short red hair, green eyes, spunky and cultured

Team: Rose (Blond hair, brown eyes. Strong and acts as support), Alec (Male, blue eyes, long blonde hair tied with red ribbon, strong and strategist)

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Billy scanned the room and looked at the agents. There were at least seven teams gathered, two sets of four and five sets of three. Billy's gaze returned to Martin who was staring at him seriously. He sighed and hovered away from them to the screen.

"Six hours ago we had a breakout." Billy turned the footage on. "Sandman escaped and enabled others to escape as well." He skipped ahead to some footage of the fight two hours earlier. "This was two hours ago. We had a strong front until…" the screen shut down.

"Until what?" A young blond girl asked curiously.

"Something strange occurred. The escapees seemed to have gained a power boost." Billy had an angry expression, "So we summoned you. We need the man power."

"So what, you want us to risk our necks capturing high level creatures." A black haired teen, about 16, laughed. "You're kidding. I'm loyal to M.O.M but I'm not risking my neck just to help the centre when it has so much man power."

"James!" A red haired teen snapped, "Watch you attitude." He glared at him, "He has a point there. Why do you need our help if you have so much manpow-"

"Honestly Jimmy! They have enough; they just don't want to fight." James glared at Jimmy, "Besides, I have girls I need to see today."

"Are you calling the other agents fighting now cowards?" Cassy, a brunette with grey eyes accused. "You're more a coward then all of us." Her Russian accent gave the accusation an even bitter tone.

"Shut up! All of you!" Everyone turned their gaze to Marvin. "You're team leaders for damn sake!" Diana stepped back in shock. "You're all acting like ten year olds." Marvin sat down on a nearby chair joined by Martin, "And from what I can see James you have no injuries. You can fight better than some of us."

"I agree," Jimmy replied sitting down himself. "My team has injuries too." He looked at his team, consisting of two teen girls, raven haired twin girls with stunning blue eyes. Janice and Jane supported each other.

"You probably did that to yourselves and were damn fools then." James snapped in his own accent. The British tone lessened his snappy remark. "Honestly, you're all daft if you think you're so great."

"We don't. You didn't have to deal with a horde of creatures coming through. For a three man-" the twins hissed at Jimmy, "I mean team squad – it's not easy to deal with seven of them."

"You're just weak. My team-" James pointed to two burly looking teens behind, "could have handled it!"

"Oh stop it already!" It was Diana's turn to snap as she started to clean Marvin's cut and bandage it. "Look at you all. No wonder we're never assigned together. We'd never get along. We were called for help."

"What can a stupid girl like you do anyway huh?" James smirked, "Except look extra ordinary." Marvin glared and was about to punch the guy but Martin stopped him.

"Don't talk about my step-sister like that." Martin stood up and looked at him calmly. "Billy just tells us what is going on." Martin sat down again. Diana moved on to her step brother after Billy gave her a weird vial, which she drank. Her leg was mended.

"This is all I have," he sighed, "Sorry about that. We've used the rest of it." He hovered back over to the screen. "Currently every creature is on the loose, or was, some are back in cells but that won't last long. There is a power helping them and we need all the man power we can get to get them all back in their cells. Problem is a lot of the agents are injured and some are already dead." Martin didn't respond but heard some of the others gasp. "M.O.M never wanted to bring you into this but-"

"Yeah, well she did." One of James' team members mumbled.

"Shut up you!" Cassy snapped, "Billy deserves respect."

"Like hell he does! All he does is float around. What can a stupid little green alien do?" James sneered at Cassy.

"Quiet!" Java yelled into the crowd. Everyone turned to stare at him.

"Thanks Java," Billy smiled solemnly at him. "M.O.M never wanted to bring you into this but she has to. We need help and we can't do this alone. We need to stand together."

"What are you going to do? Hide in a corner." James and his crew laughed.

"Baka!" Kimi muttered and pushed some of her pink hair from her face.

"What did you say!" James stomped over to her and picked her up by her school uniform. Two of her team members moved to attack but she stopped them and pulled his hands from her uniform.

"I said you're a baka." She sat down.

"GUYS!" Martin stood up and came to face the crowd again. He had a wrap around his arm and chest. " His voice lost some volume as he calmed down. "We need to stick together in such a way that we will stay in touch." He pulled out hand held communicators from a drawer Billy opened during the commotion. He tossed one to each of the team leaders. "These are just in case our watches break. Don't let them." Martin also picked up seven pieces of paper. He had Billy hand one to each team leader. "Plan of attack."

"Just who made you the grand leader of all of us."

"Just who do you think you are?" Mimi, team leader of the France team, snapped. "He is very famous; Defeated vampires in Paris."

"You mean…he's Martin Mystery. So that must mean the others are Java, Marvin and Diana." Jimmy smiled, "I thought I would never meet you guys."

"No time for a fan base I'm afraid. We need to move." Martin looked at Billy, "We'll meet you down there."

"We won't. We're not going!" James growled and ran at Martin. He punched the unprepared blond in the chest sending him crashing into the desk. Martin's sharp cry of pain rang out.

"Martin!" Diana knelt down beside Martin. "Why would you do that!" She helped her step-brother sit up.

"I'm okay. This guy is just a little too arrogant for his own good." Martin used the desk as support to get up.

"How are you going to fight like that? You can't even take a punch!" James laughed again. "Right boys!" His team laughed along with him.

"I may not be in my best form but at least I'm not a coward." Martin walked past him, "Come on guys, we need to go and help." The teams followed Martin's own team.

"I'm no coward!" James screamed.

"Prove it!" Kimi shouted, "Show why you are an agent." Billy led the front after transforming into Ganthar. Most of the teens were shocked but didn't say anything. They just continued to follow Billy to the mess that was now the centre.

TBA….


	3. Help Has Arrived

Authors Note: I do not in any way own Martin Mystery....why! WHY CAN'T I! OH MARTIN HOW MUCH I'D DO TO YOU IF I LOVED YOU! Whoops...that was supposed to be in my head. Well, I'm here to say that 1) the team break down will always be listed in the beginning of each chapter in case you want to check what characters are what. 2) I'm pleased to announce more Martin time! YAY! Finally 3) This chapter will be a whole lot more exciting then the last. I tried to throw some humor in here too. The story starts off a little more serious then I intended at when starting to write this. Okay I lied, there is a 4) PLEASE ENJOY THIS CHAPTER! YAY!

**Chapter 3  
**

_Teams Leaders and Team Break Down : _

**Team Canada**

Leader: Martin Mystery

Team Members: Diana, Java, Marvin

**Team England**

Leader: James Rodney- Red Hair, brown eyes comes from England. (Arrogant)

Team Mate: Christopher – Black hair, 5'5, brown eyes, muscular (Average)

Team Mate: Jake – Blue hair, 5'9, blue eyes, muscular (intelligent and strategist)

**Team Russia**

Team Leader: Cassy Bruschcoda – Brown hair (Curly) , blue eyes and sarcastic)

Team: Natalia (Brown hair, grey eyes) , Natasha (Green eyes, blonde hair) (Both are like their leader)

**Team USA 1 – L.A**

Team Leader: Jimmy - African American, comes from L.A, Red hair (dyed, afro) , brown eyes (Polite)

Team: Janice (Raven hair, green eyes, quiet and has a strong will) Jane (Same but has more muscle stregth) (Both have short hair, bubbly and energic)

**Team USA 2 – Texas**

Team Leader: J.D Henderson – Black hair, hazel eyes, 6 ft (Hair is curly and short)(Prankster)

Team: Drake (Green eyes, spike hair that is dyed blue, green and black, confidant and intelligent) and Stephan (Blue eyes, brown hair short and spiked and has an attitude)

**Team Japan**

Team Leader: Kimiko (Kimi for short) Black hair, brown eyes, pink hair (Dyed ) (blunt)

Team: Anzu (Black hair, black eyes, quiet, female) , Judai (Brunette, black eyes, loud, protective Male) , Toshi (Black eyes, Dyed green and purple hair, sunglasses, strategist Male) and Tomoe (Black hair, green left eye, blue right eye and is a skilled fighter)

**Team France**

Team Leader: Mimi Rodez –Short red hair, green eyes, spunky and cultured

Team: Rose (Blonde hair, brown eyes. Strong and acts as support), Alec (Male, blue eyes, long blonde hair tied with red ribbon, strong and strategist)

* * *

Chapter 3

Billy, as Ganthar, led the seven teams through a hidden hall. James' team insisted on following simply to prove that they were far from cowards, although most of the others had a rather large dislike of him at the moment. Ganthar was pretty quiet for someone so large and the group, aside from Martin, Diana, and Java, were in awe. To Billy's relief they weren't afraid of him, most of them at least. James had taken to having a grudge against Billy simply because everyone stood up for the poor guy. Time and time again Billy proved that he could take care of himself. Diana stared worriedly at her step-brother. He had been walking funny ever since he was thrown in the wall back in some old ruins in China; specifically the Great Wall of China that probably hurt if you hit it. Diana couldn't help but worry.

"Don't worry," Kimi, leader of one team said, "He knows his limits."

"No, no he really doesn't." Diana sighed, "You hear that Martin!"

"Hear what? I'm not weak, I know my limits." Martin then proceeded to pull the skin under his eye down and stick out his tongue in her direction. Everyone backed off just a little as a mini Diana turned into a body of flames and proceeded to beat him her step-brother to a pulp. J.D, one of the team leaders from the U.S.A started laughing and copied Martin only he pushed it a bit further and started dancing around which got him beaten to a pulp by two very annoyed blue eyed twins.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" J.D cried as he too was stomped and kicked. Thankfully he was one who didn't have any injuries…well…till now. Cassy just sighed and Kimi found some humor in this situation. Martin managed to get up, no worse for ware. He had taken these kinds of beatings before where J.D might not. "Sorry ladies. I wasn't trying to annoy yall." The girls just glared at him. "Yo, Jimmy, a little help here man!"

"No can do." He grinned, "I don't mess with those two." The twins glared at him. "Sorry girls."

"You're pathetic." James growled and shoved his way past Jimmy.

"You keep up that attitude and you'll be next," Janice and Jane hissed together as they moved closer to Jimmy, each one grabbing an arm.

"You are so, so lucky dude!" J.D grinned.

"Would you all stop playing foolish games! It is a serious situation." Cassy was a little annoyed. "You-" She pointed to Martin, "are supposed to be a leader. Why are you behaving so stupidly?"

"It's his way of coping." Marvin interjected so Cassy wouldn't throw a hissy fit. "We all have them. You, you just get angry." Martin laughed only to wince in pain a moment later. "You have to be more careful." Marvin was worried about him. Not only did he take the most damage but now he was going into a fight that they could all possibly die in.

"I could be wrong but I get the feeling we're all going to die." Stephan muttered.

"There is a high possibility of that." Drake said in agreement.

"Now boys, no thinking like that!" J.D patted them both on the heads. "None of us will be dying." He smirked. There was one thing that was bothering him about his team mate. Drake seemed to be absent minded for a moment as he stared in the direction of Martin's team. J.D leaned in closer to Drake. "Does someone have a crush?" Next thing everyone knew J.D was sent flying into a wall with a scary looking Drake holding out his fist. "Ow…"

"You haven't done that in a while." Stephan smirked. "I miss that." Cassy sighed again; this was defiantly going to be an experience to remember.

The twins ran up to Marvin and took a hold of each of his arms.

"Hi, I'm Janice!"

"I'm Jane!"

"Would you like to go on a date?" Marvin just stared at both girls in shock while Martin just smirked. Seeing Marvin in shock was a rare sight indeed.

"Sorry, just prefer to stay single right now."

"Awe…" the girls whined. "Oh well." They ran back over to Jimmy who looked a bit put out. "We still love you."

"Yeah, yeah…" he kissed both on the cheek.

"This is going to be very crazy," Mimi said. Ganthar let a rumble which seemed to be laughter. Everyone jumped back, including Martin, Diana and Java. He gave a mumbled sound which sounded like a sorry mixed with laughter.

Even so, laughter can only cure so many things and when they reached the end of the hall everyone went silent. Ganthar punched in the numbers to open the door. What they saw was by far one of the most horrid things they never wanted to the pleasure to witness again. On the floor lay groaning agents and some that had already died and there were still many more fighting to get all the creatures back into a containment unit. Martin was stunned and gripped Diana's hand to support her and to have support for himself. He swallowed the lump in his throat and turned to everyone. He was having trouble to finding the words to say. Everyone was still staring at the massacre just beyond that door. Blood was on the floor along with, and the sight made them cringe, limbs and other disembodied parts that lay strewn across the floor in a mass.

"Alright," he cleared his throat, "On that paper you have your plans." He looked at Cassy, "You're part of the mission is to get the monsters attention and lure them to the cell. Well that's everyone's part. Just use your team's skills to the best of your abilities. Call for help if need be, do what you think is best and stay calm." Martin's hands started to shake a little so hid them behind his back. "Be careful."

"Roger!" J.D led his team in first heading to the farthest area, followed by Cassy's Team, James' Team, Mimi's team, Kimi's team, Jimmy's Team and then Martin's team. What they saw and what they experienced when they got out there was another shock. Martin pulled Diana down just as the werewolf he had help capturing launched at them. Marvin and Java dodge to the left and right only to just barely miss getting stabbed by what looked like life size sea monkeys.

"This is nuts!" Marvin screamed as he kicked away a rather large cross between a rat, a lion and bird. Java threw the creature into a wall as Marvin attempted to restrain it using a net from the watch. The creature howled in pain summoning five more around the group. Now, not only did they have to deal with a weird cross breed creature they also had to deal with a werewolf out for Martin's blood and a few more of whatever they were.

"Martin those other ones might just be illusions!" Diana kicked away one of the cross breed creatures. "We need to find the real one but it's moving so fast that it can attack any one of us at any given point!"

"Need to slow down." Java grunted as he threw the werewolf off him. "Need to slow down soon." The team ducked as the werewolf jumped over them, not to attack but to get in a better spot to do so.

"How though, it's not like I have time to use this watch all the time." Martin summed the X-rode and knocked one of the creatures away.

"Java be shield."

"No!" Martin screamed, "You are not-"

"Java is strong enough that he will be able to Martin. His skin is tougher than ours too." Martin closed his eyes and gave a nod of the head. Marvin also summoned his X-rode and the two started to swing at the creatures only to find out they weren't illusions.

"Di, these are very real."

"I was just trying to think logically you know! Hey wait, if they're real but copies…" she grinned.

"That's perfect Di!"

"What's perfect?" Marvin asked ducking as one hit the wall.

"They're cloned from the original." Martin smirked.

"So that means…HEY! You weird mutated freaks of nature! Which one of you is the real one?" Surprisingly the creatures spoke.

"I am!" They all cried in gravely voices. "NO I AM!" They all looked at each other.

"If-ah!" Martin ducked to avoid being hit by the werewolf again and launched a kick at its stomach. It had managed to use its hind legs and kicked Martin directly into the creature's path. Diana was also caught in the wolf's kick landed with Martin. "Which…ow…one of you is the best? Surely you can't all be the same."

"We need not know who is better." One cried and clamped down on his shoulder. He let out a hiss. Diana cried out as one scratched her on the back, not deep but long.

"Sure you do. Otherwise who is going to them?" Marvin muttered under his breath. Diana and Martin looked at him with a 'what-the-hell-do-you-think-you-are-saying' look.

"Human boy has a point." One muttered, "Yes, yes he does," muttered another. "I AM BETTER!" They all screamed. This provided an escape route for Martin and Diana, which they used fairly quickly.

"I say he's better." Diana muttered and pointed to the werewolf.

"Get him!" The multiplying creatures screamed. All at once two agents drenched in who knows what shot off a gun and hit their targets. The werewolf and now whole cross-breed creature were in separated and indestructible orbs of white light. They pounded on the orbs but couldn't get out.

"Thanks," Diana looked at the agents, "That was a huge help." They nodded and left for another area but not before pushing something on Martin's and Marvin's watches. "Looks like they gave you a new weapon. Must be that orb thing they used." Sure enough it was.

"Yeah, thankfully but I don't think it will hold out even if they say it's indestructible." Marvin groaned at Martin's words.

"That's all well and good but we need to find out who is giving them this much power. They had way too much this time around." Marvin leaned against the wall staying on alert. "That clears the area here; even those sea monkey things have been caught." The area had gone quiet.

"Yeah, I guess so but something bigger is at play here. Stay alert." Martin frowned.

"What is it?" Diana asked. Martin just pointed to the sea monkeys. "Oh." Diana lowered her head. In there with them was yet one more dead body. "It came with a price."

"Hey, look." Martin walked over to an agent, who by now was already dead. In her tentacle was a black piece of cloth. Martin thought he recognized it from somewhere but he wasn't sure where.

"What is it?" Diana asked.

"A clue," Marvin replied, "But I don't know where it's from. Could it be from someone's clothes?"

"Everyone here is wearing white clothes, not black." Martin replied in a dark tone.

"They do where stuff under those coats too Martin." Diana took the cloth and put it in her bag. "I'll keep it safe."

"Alright, but throw it away if you get a bad feeling about it." Marvin told her, worried about that simple black cloth for some reason.

"Okay. Let's keep going. One of the teams is sure to be up ahead."

* * *

Jimmy's team was the team before Martin's and they had their hands full dealing with not only sandman but a controlled and soaked in permanent soaking salt water solution controlled agent. Jimmy dodged as the agent, filled with enormous strength, aimed a punch at his chest.

"Excuse me, what do they call you…oh yes…sandman, but would you mind going back into your cell?" Sandman responded by shoving or trying to shove Jimmy into a wall but Jane took the hit and slammed into the wall hard.

"Jane!" Janice cried and rushed to aid her sister. James, as flaky as those girls could be, loved them and would protect them with his life. "How dare you!" James used a nifty little gadget in his watch called a flame thrower. (Added specifically for him.) He used it against the sandman which seemed to have an effect because part of his worm infested body turned to glass. Jimmy did, however, miss sandman's left arm aiming for him. He couldn't avoid it and skidded across the floor. "Jimmy!" Janice was next and joined her sister in the same way.

**TBA…**


	4. Sandman's Warning

**War **

**Chapter 4**

**

* * *

**_Teams Leaders and Team Break Down : _

**Team Canada**

Leader: Martin Mystery

Team Members: Diana, Java, Marvin

**Team England**

Leader: James Rodney- Red Hair, brown eyes comes from England. (Arrogant)

Team Mate: Christopher – Black hair, 5'5, brown eyes, muscular (Average)

Team Mate: Jake – Blue hair, 5'9, blue eyes, muscular (intelligent and strategist)

**Team Russia**

Team Leader: Cassy Bruschcoda – Brown hair (Curly) , blue eyes and sarcastic)

Team: Natalia (Brown hair, grey eyes) , Natasha (Green eyes, blonde hair) (Both are like their leader)

**Team USA 1 – L.A**

Team Leader: Jimmy - African American, comes from L.A, Red hair (dyed, afro) , brown eyes (Polite)

Team: Janice (Raven hair, green eyes, quiet and has a strong will) Jane (Same but has more muscle stregth) (Both have short hair, bubbly and energic)

**Team USA 2 – Texas**

Team Leader: J.D Henderson – Black hair, hazel eyes, 6 ft (Hair is curly and short)(Prankster)

Team: Drake (Green eyes, spike hair that is dyed blue, green and black, confidant and intelligent) and Stephan (Blue eyes, brown hair short and spiked and has an attitude)

**Team Japan**

Team Leader: Kimiko (Kimi for short) Black hair, brown eyes, pink hair (Dyed ) (blunt)

Team: Anzu (Black hair, black eyes, quiet, female) , Judai (Brunette, black eyes, loud, protective Male) , Toshi (Black eyes, Dyed green and purple hair, sunglasses, strategist Male) and Tomoe (Black hair, green left eye, blue right eye and is a skilled fighter)

**Team France**

Team Leader: Mimi Rodez –Short red hair, green eyes, spunky and cultured

Team: Rose (Blonde hair, brown eyes. Strong and acts as support), Alec (Male, blue eyes, long blonde hair tied with red ribbon, strong and strategist)

* * *

_Authors Note: Now if I remember correctly Martin's team has discovered Jimmy's team. Marvin is worried about a piece of black material and Diana and Martin have new injuries. Lets see what happens next. Honestly, not even I know half the time and I'm writing this story. Oh and, *CRIES* I don't own…*sobs* Martin…*sobs* Mystery. *WAAHHH!!! Oh and I know we haven't seen M.O.M in a while so I'm sorry but I hope you like this chapter. It's shorter than my last one but I felt it right that it was this way.

* * *

_

**Chapter 4**

Jimmy looked up at Sandman, a defiant grin spread across his usually polite features. "Sometimes I guess being polite doesn't get you everywhere does it Sandman." Sandman stared at this boy, a mere human who was _pathetic, weak _and_ frail_, taunting him. Now, Sandman usually could be patient but ever since running into one blonde haired, golden-brown eyed centre agent he had a very low tolerance. Jimmy felt the full weight of Sandman as he poured himself onto Jimmy trying to suffocate him.

"JIMMY!" Janice cried and jumped at Sandman pulling at the sand and insects. "NO!" Sandman threw her back into the wall. She heard and felt the back of her head slam into the wall and immediately grew dizzy.

"Janice!" Jane felt sand constrict around her throat constricting her air ways as well. Janice felt something run down the back of her head in what could only be blood. Janice, who was the only one awake, waited and watched as Sandman moved off of Jimmy and looked at the poor girl. Her eyes went wide in fright just as something shocked the monster. She looked at the blurry figures that came running. The sand fell off her and her sister and both fell to the floor. Brown hair and blonde came to her aid well a large man picked up her sister and gently shook her awake. Her vision started to return to normal as something was wrapped around her head. She felt the blood flow stop and saw Diana and Marvin, or was it Martin, both looked similar, looking at her with a worried expression.

"How many fingers am I holding up?" Diana asked holding up five.

"Four but that doesn't count your thumb." Janice replied and sat up. Marvin smirked as he heard her sister groan and wake up. "Is Jane okay?"

"She will be once her head clears." Diana looked at Marvin who had moved Jimmy out of Sandman's path. "How is he?" Diana watched her brother perform CPR on Jimmy and after the routine movements Jimmy coughed and he too woke up, tired and injured but alive.

"Watch out!" Martin rolled them out of the way as Sandman tried to crush them.

"Is it just me, or did Sandman get meaner?" Marvin groaned and Diana sighed.

"Heh," Martin wiped his lip to clear away the blood, "Old Sandy's got a grudge." Martin jumped out of the way as Sandman tried to crush him again. "Is something wrong? I know we've captured twice but, you know…the second time…it wasn't just us." Sandman actually managed to hit Martin but was shocked to see a shield around him. "That trick stopped working two minutes ago." Martin aimed and fired another shock at Sandman but it was his turn to be shocked as his shield shattered and he slammed into the wall along with an unprepared Diana. Both screamed out as they made a hard impact with the wall. Java and Marvin dodged a couple of times and tried to free the two but ended up in nearly the same places. Marvin was being crushed against Martin, their noses just touching.

"You okay?" Martin asked blushing rather fiercely.

"Yeah, you broke the impact." Marvin also was blushing and tried to pull away but the sand crushed them further. "You know, this is making it hard to breathe. You okay?"

"Well, apart from feeling like a truck hit me and the fact that we may die being crushed…I'm pretty okay." He smirked but couldn't reach his watch. Java and Diana luckily were not stuck together.

"Don't fight the bindings!" Martin yelled out. "They will only get tighter."

"We'll get you out!" Jimmy acted quickly, "Hey Sandy wasn't it….no…that's not girly enough! How about Sandra…that sounds good!" Jimmy looked, at least to the others, crazy. Well, maybe not to Martin but to the rest he did. Janice and Jane just stared. "Girls, think quick!" Janice caught Jimmy's watch as he ran around the Sandman. "I was given a special tool. Use it on it on, quick!" Janice looked through the watch and found the same item that Martin and Marvin had been given. Janice aimed and fired. The orb that surrounded the werewolf and wired cross-breed creatures took part of the Sandman in and that wasn't a good thing. He easily broke through the barrier and the barrier shattered into pieces that hit not only the twins but Java, Jimmy and Marvin. He grimaced as his shoulder was cut but the shards also cut through the sand binding them. Martin and Martin fell to the floor as did Java and Diana.

"You okay?" Martin asked clearly worried.

"Yeah," Marvin smirked and pulled out the piece, "It wasn't big and it's only a small cut but it's good to know these actually do damage."

"Yeah well, they won't be much good if we can't get near this guy!" Jimmy dodged another wave of sand and landed on Martin and Marvin. "Ow…"

"Get off!" Martin pushed the two people away from him, "My back hurts enough thank you." He stood up and picked up a piece, "Hmm…" He took out his watch and made the piece surge with electric energy. "I have an idea…."

"Which is?" Marvin pulled Martin down again.

"Not getting hit and…this!" Martin aimed and threw the electrified piece of shield at Sandman's face and made direct contact. The sand around them, not to mention the bugs, formed back around his massive form. Martin, Marvin and Janice aimed another orb at the Sandman and managed to actually trap his whole form in now very big, hard to break orb. Sandman glared and shouted revenge threats.

"This isn't the last of me. I'm not done. You will die Martin Mystery, if not by my hand but by _his _hand." Sandman let out a cackle that left all in the group rather shaken.

"What do mean '_his' _hand?" Martin growled walking up to the orb.

"You'll know soon enough when everyone you know and love is dying around you. He has special interest in you and one other." Martin resisted firing another electric current at Sandman and walked away with his hand clenched. "Just think about all those nightmares you were having before. The ones before you came here." Martin stopped and turned, anger and rage burning in his eyes but those emotions disappeared immediately and his eyes went blank.

Marvin pulled Martin against the wall and Jimmy stood next to him. "What dreams?"

"It's nothing," Martin pushed them aside, "We need to keep moving." He went to check on Diana and Java.

"Martin, what did he mean?"

"It's nothing!" Martin's eyes calmed down again and he looked at the wall, "I just haven't had enough sleep lately and that's why I had nightmares. It's nothing."

"Janice…"

"Yes Jane," the twin looked at her sister.

"I have a bad feeling." Jane muttered and looked at Diana.

"So do I." Diana looked at the girls. "Something isn't right here." Diana followed her step-brother. Marvin and the others followed, not so confidant anymore and not so sure they would make it out of this alive. The threat of Sandman's still lingering in their thoughts. It lingered the most in Martin's though and just what it could mean. He sighed and rubbed his face. Every injury hurt but they would keep going and they would make till the end, even if it meant it was his life that was put up as sacrifice.

M.O.M looked out at the bodies on the ground and the agents still fighting. Her clothes were tattered and by now she had multiple injuries slowing even her down. She felt something bite her side. She pulled it away and sighed in relief it had no poisons. She threw it into a wall and trapped the creature in a the almost un-breakable orb.

"Where are they?" Knowing her agents Martin would have taken the lead but she had no idea what shape he or the others were in. _'They better not be dead. They can't be dead.' _In her own way M.O.M cared for those agents like her own children and didn't want harm to come to them but she knew that wouldn't be possible. She toyed with the idea of contacting Jerry from WHOOP but she didn't want to put any other agents in danger. Those girls worked well with Martin before though. If it was needed she would call. She heard a cry from behind her and a head of blonde hair flew past her. She held her breathe and sighed in relief as it flipped over and landed in front of her.

"Hi!" He smirked. "Sorry to drop in." M.O.M shook in anger as he covered her slim.

"MARTIN!" Martin backed away a little.

"Hi…"

TBA...MWA HA HA HA HA (sorry...please don't kill me)


	5. Duck!

**Chapter 5**

_Teams Leaders and Team Break Down : _

**Team Canada**

Leader: Martin Mystery

Team Members: Diana, Java, Marvin

**Team England**

Leader: James Rodney- Red Hair, brown eyes comes from England. (Arrogant)

Team Mate: Christopher – Black hair, 5'5, brown eyes, muscular (Average)

Team Mate: Jake – Blue hair, 5'9, blue eyes, muscular (intelligent and strategist)

**Team Russia**

Team Leader: Cassy Bruschcoda – Brown hair (Curly) , blue eyes and sarcastic)

Team: Natalia (Brown hair, grey eyes) , Natasha (Green eyes, blonde hair) (Both are like their leader)

**Team USA 1 – L.A**

Team Leader: Jimmy - African American, comes from L.A, Red hair (dyed, afro) , brown eyes (Polite)

Team: Janice (Raven hair, green eyes, quiet and has a strong will) Jane (Same but has more muscle stregth) (Both have short hair, bubbly and energic)

**Team USA 2 – Texas**

Team Leader: J.D Henderson – Black hair, hazel eyes, 6 ft (Hair is curly and short)(Prankster)

Team: Drake (Green eyes, spike hair that is dyed blue, green and black, confidant and intelligent) and Stephan (Blue eyes, brown hair short and spiked and has an attitude)

**Team Japan**

Team Leader: Kimiko (Kimi for short) Black hair, brown eyes, pink hair (Dyed ) (blunt)

Team: Anzu (Black hair, black eyes, quiet, female) , Judai (Brunette, black eyes, loud, protective Male) , Toshi (Black eyes, Dyed green and purple hair, sunglasses, strategist Male) and Tomoe (Black hair, green left eye, blue right eye and is a skilled fighter)

**Team France**

Team Leader: Mimi Rodez –Short red hair, green eyes, spunky and cultured

Team: Rose (Blonde hair, brown eyes. Strong and acts as support), Alec (Male, blue eyes, long blonde hair tied with red ribbon, strong and strategist)

* * *

_Authors note: I *Sobs and claws at her eyes* DON'T OWN MARTIN MYSTERY! *Gets on her knees and reaches for the heaves sobbing still* WHY! WHY DON'T I! *looks around and calms down* Sorry did it again. *Laughs and is still sobbing* Anyway last chapter our teams encountered Sandman who warned of an evil greater than him. We also learned that our dear Martin Mystery is hiding something. On to chapter 5…_

_

* * *

  
_

**Chapter 5**

Deep within the centre, in a dark room lit dimly with lights that flickered, three figures sat.

"_Find them. Find him._" The voice was cold and spoke in a whisper. The figure the voice belonged to was hidden deep in the shadows, impossible to see.

"Sir, with all due respect…one of our best was taken down." This figure who spoke was also hidden in the shadows.

"It matters not. Catch them but don't kill them. They'll be injured by now, not even the best agent can avoid getting injured now." There was a bang against the metal door and someone whispered, outside it, in hushed and hurried tones. "Open the door and let our guest in." A woman clothed in red and white with blonde hair opened the door.

"Welcome young man. Please join the party." She smirked, picked up the boy and threw him on the table.

* * *

M.O.M glared at Martin for a few seconds. He gulped and backed into Jimmy who looked equally terrified.

"Does she always look at you like that?" Janice asked peering over Jane's shoulder.

"Always," Diana sighed, "but I'm glad we caught up to you. Did you see the other teams up ahead?"

"Yes, they passed but didn't notice me." M.O.M felt her leg collapse. Martin thinking quickly caught her and winced himself at the newly found injuries. All of people in the group were all injured now but Jimmy, Marvin, M.O.M and Martin seemed to have more severe injuries than the others. "There should be a nurses station up ahead, assuming it hasn't been destroyed."

"MOVE!" Someone yelled. Everyone did so as a blast shot between them and slammed into the wall. The horrible sound of screaming, not human, but a harpies, filled there ears. Everyone fell to the floor and covered their ears. The screaming stopped and they all looked up. Kimi's group stood there. Anzu was supporting Judai who was, at this moment, whimpering in pain as he held his side. His left leg was dragging and his right arm hung uselessly next to him blood dripping occasionally from it. Tomoe, Toshi, Kimi and Anzu were all sporting minor cuts and scrapes. Their uniforms torn with some parts missing entirely; this wasn't a good thing. Poor Kimi had the bottom of her shirt missing and Judai's pants had been turned into shorts.

"What happened?" Marvin asked as he sat against the wall holding his hand over the scrape he received earlier. Java and Janice helped Marvin and M.O.M lean against the wall opposite of the forgotten harpies. Martin's head spun and felt something wet travel down it.

"Talk later." Kimi snapped fairly irritated. "We need to get everyone patched up first." Those that were fairly wound free worked on the others with emergency medical bags in the corner left by three dead medics. By now everyone could pass for a war vet as they sat there, resting. Most were tired, injured or just needed a breather to sit and think.

"Spill," Jimmy croaked out, his voice raw from being nearly suffocated earlier.

"We were attacked by a group of witches. As far as we can tell by the roster list we found they weren't part of the cell mates." Kimi seemed to have fluent English down pat. "This means bad things." She looked at M.O.M who had a 'something-more-is-going-on-here' look to her eyes.

"How powerful were they?" M.O.M inquired.

"Enough to cause Judai a large gash to his side," Anzu pointed out to the white gauze that now was wrapped around the boys torso. He wouldn't be fighting for a while. "He can't fight, not right now."

"It's crazy out there," Jimmy sighed. "Sandman was horrible but he's been contained…for now." Jimmy tried to sit up but fell. Janice and Jane were immediately at his side, doting on him and making sure he didn't move much. Martin tried to get up but was stopped by Marvin and Diana.

"Not yet. You have a concussion and the back of your head is bleeding not to mention the scratch you got across your chest before we got here." Diana, more of a mother hen right now, looked at him with a stern gaze. He knew that look and stayed put not wanting to test her right now.

"You're hurt too."

"Scratches and bruises mainly. I may have hit my head but I'm not dizzy at all." She went around making sure everyone had enough care. There was a sense of calm around the room that everyone was glad for.

"So, what is the status so far?" Marvin asked Kimi.

"Cassy and her team are currently fending off what look like, how do I describe them, things that look like sea monkeys and two werewolves. Last I heard they're doing fairly well. Mimi and her team came back and are helping them. Mimi and Cassy don't get along that well but it's better than teaming up with James." M.O.M coughed for a moment and Kimiko blushed in embarrassment.

"I agree," Jimmy said agreeing with Kimiko. "That's not the point though. Have you guys heard anything from his team?"

"Who? James' team?" Judai groaned as he clutched his side. Despite being in pain he had a smile on his face. "No, no yet." Anzu snapped at Jimmy quietly when he smiled but he only grinned wider, "Smile when you're in pain and it may not feel as bad." Toshi and Tomoe glared at Judai but he wasn't fazed by them. "It doesn't work and you two know that."

Martin's brow furrowed, "that isn't good." He groaned at the headache raging in his head. "That may mean both his watch and communicator are broken."

"The communicators for us broke a few minutes ago." Tomoe sighed, "We tried to get in contact but we were a little busy."

"Guys…" Janice and Jane muttered pointing the wall, "Where did the harpy go?"

Everyone looked up and dodged as she did a flying round trying to hit them. Judai was unlucky as he ducked down and pulled Tomoe with him but the harpy made deep scratch marks in both their backs. Martin dodged and pulled M.O.M and Diana down with him but Java, Janice and Jane were pushed back. Java had a scratch across his chest while Janice and Jane had heavily bleeding arms.

"GIRLS!" Jimmy jumped out of the way and onto the harpies back using his U-Watch to pull out a net and drape it over her shocking her as it did. Jimmy fell off the creature and rolled away as her talons tried digging into the floor but she caught his left leg instead. "AHH!" He screamed and pulled her talon out and used the new gadget they got and sealed her in the almost unbreakable orb. "Gah…" he was panting heavily as he dragged himself over to his team.

Kimiko and Judai moved to Anzu quickly and Diana rushed over to Java. Diana, Kimi and Judai worked quickly to bandage the others and stop the bleeding. Martin fought the dizziness he was experiencing and Marvin just made it up and started helping the others. None of them noticed the eerie silence that filled the room or the smell of blood that entered it. M.O.M pushed away from Martin only to find that something sharp, long and black was flying at her with no time to dodge. Martin, who had gotten up a minute before her, pushed her out of the way and took the hit; he gave no cry of pain but the look in his eyes said it all. The entire room looked up and saw the scene take place.

No one moved, no one blinked and no one uttered a word as blood spilled out of his mouth and onto M.O.M's still fairly white shirt. Time seemed to move again as he fell forward. M.O.M caught the blonde agent in her arms and fell the floor. Diana and Marvin, even Kimi, rushed over and tried to the pull the object out. It glowed a deep angry purple; Martin screamed in agony. It just wouldn't come out.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." A blonde woman cackled as she walked into the room. Her red and white suit was stain free. She used her own watch and sent electric shocks that knocked Marvin, Kimi, Diana and M.O.M away. The woman laughed again. Diana and M.O.M felt the worst of the shock as they glared at her. "Diana, how nice to see you again but I wonder why they would allow a traitor back into the centre." She grinned.

"Go to hell," Diana muttered in a very unlike Diana way.

"Octavia," M.O.M replied in a calm but deadly voice, "How did you escape your cell?" She stood up and helped Diana stand up as well. Kimi and Marvin were already on their feet and moved Martin away from what they assumed was going to be one hell of a fight.

"Like what happened to your, what now, step-brother. I didn't cast that I'm afraid. My friend here did." She pulled on a leash and a woman with green skin and porcupine needles came out from behind her. "Like my new pet. Made her myself, you might recognize her. She was one _your_ agents M.O.M." Lavender eyes narrowed as Octavia pulled on the leash some more. "Obeys me and everything, not like a certain other pet I had which decided to betray me to." Everyone was staring at her now. "Yes," she said taking in the lime light, "Diana Lombard betrayed the centre and captured creatures for me. Do you hate her now?"

"She's proved most loyal," Tomoe snapped. That earned him a kick to the ribs. He groaned and passed out.

"Shut up worm," Octavia snapped, "I'm here to pick up a prize. Oh and if you try and take that needle out your step-brother," her gaze was fixed on Diana, "Will die. Nothing will be able to save him. There is a rather complicated spell on that even I can't break." She grinned from ear to ear. "Now if you'll just hand him over I'd be grateful."

TBA….


	6. Captured

_Authors note: *Banging her bleeding head against the wall* I DON'T...DON'T OWN MARTIN MYSTERY! _

_Martin: They get it already! _

_Neko (Me): MARTIN! *Huggles him* _

_Martin: Since the author is too distraught to-hey!_

_Diana: Since both are busy Marvin and I will-_

_Neko (Me): MARVIN TOO! *Brings him into the huggle* _

_Martin and Marvin: *Turning blue* help...._

_Diana: The author does not own Martin Mystery and is very upset about it. As if you haven't noticed this through the last five chapters. *Sighs* Anyway, please enjoy the story. _

_

* * *

  
_

**Chapter 6 **

_Teams Leaders and Team Break Down : _

**Team Canada**

Leader: Martin Mystery

Team Members: Diana, Java, Marvin

**Team England**

Leader: James Rodney- Red Hair, brown eyes comes from England. (Arrogant)

Team Mate: Christopher – Black hair, 5'5, brown eyes, muscular (Average)

Team Mate: Jake – Blue hair, 5'9, blue eyes, muscular (intelligent and strategist)

**Team Russia**

Team Leader: Cassy Bruschcoda – Brown hair (Curly) , blue eyes and sarcastic)

Team: Natalia (Brown hair, grey eyes) , Natasha (Green eyes, blonde hair) (Both are like their leader)

**Team USA 1 – L.A**

Team Leader: Jimmy - African American, comes from L.A, Red hair (dyed, afro) , brown eyes (Polite)

Team: Janice (Raven hair, green eyes, quiet and has a strong will) Jane (Same but has more muscle stregth) (Both have short hair, bubbly and energic)

**Team USA 2 – Texas**

Team Leader: J.D Henderson – Black hair, hazel eyes, 6 ft (Hair is curly and short)(Prankster)

Team: Drake (Green eyes, spike hair that is dyed blue, green and black, confidant and intelligent) and Stephan (Blue eyes, brown hair short and spiked and has an attitude)

**Team Japan**

Team Leader: Kimiko (Kimi for short) Black hair, brown eyes, pink hair (Dyed ) (blunt)

Team: Anzu (Black hair, black eyes, quiet, female) , Judai (Brunette, black eyes, loud, protective Male) , Toshi (Black eyes, Dyed green and purple hair, sunglasses, strategist Male) and Tomoe (Black hair, green left eye, blue right eye and is a skilled fighter MALE)

**Team France**

Team Leader: Mimi Rodez –Short red hair, green eyes, spunky and cultured

Team: Rose (Blonde hair, brown eyes. Strong and acts as support), Alec (Male, blue eyes, long blonde hair tied with red ribbon, strong and strategist)

**Chapter 6**

"We'll never hand him over!" Kimiko yelled and withdrew her katana.

"My fight is not with you girl!" Octavia Paine glanced at Kimiko and then a grin spread across her face. "Go!" The creature who was once an agent charged at Kimiko. With her team down and most of Martin's team down she was left to stand alone. She dodged the creature and moved to slice one of the arms off –

"WAIT!" Diana cried, "WE CAN TURN HER BACK!" Kimiko came to her senses and dodged the creature again. Using her U-Watch she pulled out the X-rod and shot a net from it. The net became electrified and shocked the creature newly turned. It cried out and felt to the floor unconscious. Kimiko saw Diana brush some stray hair from Martin's head. She felt bad for the girl and didn't want to wonder what it would be like to see her own family so close to death but never reaching it. That was pretty much where he was, hanging on the lines of death because of a curse on that particular needle lodged into his side.

Martin coughed and blood dribbled down the side of his mouth. It hurt, it hurt so much that he wanted to scream but he wouldn't. Octavia watched the scene with excitement. She enjoyed a good blood bath and she had been rewarded oh so much. Even now she could kill Diana, as she had longed to for so long. Martin reached up and touched his sister's cheek for moment then moved his arm down and pulled something off his wrist. No one noticed though as he fell into a coughing fit as this was happening.

"I grow tired of this." Octavia raised her hand and a large burley bear like figure game from behind her very quickly. His lizard eyes were full of hatred as he looked down on Martin. "He may recognize you," Octavia explained, "He told me about the moth man he created and he wanted revenge at how you stopped the experiment. He's already tasted your blood once." Martin glared at the woman and looked at the creature. "He was very willing to participate in my experiment."

"You're the one who scratched Martin's chest just before we came here!" Marvin snapped.

"Yes, yes he was. He escaped the confinement and came back just to help me capture him. I must say he is my most wonderful experiment. So full of anger, revenge and thirst for blood that it gets my blood boiling." M.O.M pulled something out of her watch that looked like a small revolver colt.

"You're going to go back into a cell Octavia and it'll be one that is _very very small_." M.O.M pointed the revolver at the blonde woman.

"Finally willing to play?" Octavia asked. Diana stood too, holding the x-rod Kimiko had tossed her just a few seconds ago. Octavia looked at the three females, each holding a weapon of their own. "Oh, I like this but three against one isn't very fair."

"Make that four," Jimmy moaned trying to get up. He fell to the floor as soon as he attempted to. Marvin was quick to act and pulled Jimmy close to Martin.

"No, you aren't going to fight but I am." Marvin stood up and took out the eye-cutter. It lit up and grew to the size of Kimi's katana. "Take care of him. He needs to keep his head propped up." Jimmy pulled Martin's body close to him and propped him up against his own side.

"Ugh…" Jimmy looked down at Martin, "Diana…" Jimmy noticed Martin had passed out again.

"This is bad." He groaned and looked in the direction of Janice and Jane. Their green eyes were burning with intense anger as they marched over to Jimmy and used the U-Watch and pulled out an eye-cutter and x-rod. "You're arms…"

"We don't care." They answered in unison, "She's going down!" They walked up to the group.

"Awe, look at all the support you have Marty-poo. Too bad you're not awake to see this." Olivia laughed and opened her own watch. "Too bad you don't have the back up I do." Three more creatures appeared behind her. "All of them volunteered to be turned into something greater. The principal and second scientist who wanted to turn that boy into a moth volunteered with such vigor. They were so aching for revenge and I just had to give it to them. Go and have fun my pets." The female looking creature looked like a mix of a were-wolf and rat. The beady red eyes and whiskers on the end of the snout were odd and the claws extended to a fairly long length. The other was small but was a mix of a dog and a goblin. It had black round eyes, razor sharp teeth, and green fur with pointed ears. It too had claws, though not as long as the bear like thing and were-rat.

Kimiko ran at Olivia but was stopped by the were-rat, her Katana blocked by the long claws. Janice and the bear-man were also at far lengths and fighting because of the length of each of their weapons. Jane and Marvin worked together on the goblin thing as they dodged trying not to get their legs bitten. The green thing game to about the height of Marvin's waist and Jane's stomach. It tried to bite her there but got round house kicked by Marvin in the head. It soared through the air for two seconds and slid along the floor by two feet.

Kimi and the were-rat were in the right hand corner of the room. Kimi ducked under one clawed hand and rolled away from the other as it tried to impale her to the ground. The beast grabbed her leg and threw her into the air. She performed a mid-air flip and shoved her katana through one of the impressively large hands. She cried out and kicked her away. Kimi felt the kick knock the wind out of her as she hit the wall. She slumped to the floor and spit out blood that was gathering in her mouth.

"You're going down!" She growled and got back up.

Janice slammed into bear-man but bounced back. She looked up and sighed, hoping that would have worked. Bear-man looked mildly annoyed at what she had just done and, with a flick of his paw, sent her skidding across the floor. Her arms hurt but that didn't stop the girl from taking on the bear-man again. Her eye-cutter slashed his chest and left a deep bleeding laceration. Bear-man cried out in pain and ran towards her, very fast and very feral, launching an attack of his own that scratched up the girls already heavily damaged arms. She fell to the ground but refused to let go of the weapon.

M.O.M, Diana and Olivia watched the others for a moment, all of this happening in a few seconds. M.O.M and Diana, holding their own weapons turned to Octavia with blank expressions.

"Oh, is it time for me to start?" She pulled out a long, silver staff with razor sharp groves all the way down to the handle she was holding. "Let's play." The blonde charged at both women and flipped over both of them. Both were quick to dodge and blocked her attack with weapons of their. Octavia was smart though and knocked Diana of her feet, a razor edge of the weapon barely missing her neck. M.O.M saw the kick coming and jumped out of the way. She rushed in and hit Octavia in the back with the colt revolver knocking her off her balance. Diana kicked under her feet and the woman fell to the floor. M.O.M fired off a bullet but it hit the floor as Octavia rolled away.

"Why do you want Martin?" Diana panted as she fired a net trying to capture Octavia.

"Why should I tell you?" she snapped back and swung her bladed staff at Diana. The brunette dodged but Octavia had no chance to make a witty remark as she dodged another bullet.

"You'll be a few limbs short if you don't!" Diana yelled and aimed her x-rod at Octavia's head. The woman rolled away again and back flipped onto her feet. She gave a cry of pain as one of the revolvers bullets hit Octavia in the side. She looked down and saw no blood. She laughed.

"AAHHHHHH!!!!!" She fell to the ground in pain, "What did you…"

"It causes the person shot with it to be paralyzed and, as well as doing that, lets us know when you are telling the truth. Oh and it also causes minor electrical shocks when you're lying. Normally I wouldn't use this but in your case I make a _great_ exception." Octavia felt around for the bullet as M.O.M spoke. She couldn't find it. "It dissolves harmlessly into the system. It won't poison you at all."

"Pity then," She tried to sit up but she couldn't move a muscle. She let her head fall to the floor. "Ask all the questions you want. I won't be giving you any answers."

Marvin and Jane had been backed into the wall, cornered by the goblin thing as he snapped and clawed at them. Marvin's eye-cutter had managed to remove one his hands and Jane had managed to knock out five of the sharp teeth. They were far more powerful then some of the creatures out there. Jane was becoming furious as the creature taunted them and finally kicked the thing in the face sending it flying back a couple of foot steps. It snarled and Marvin spun on his heel and brought down the eye-cutter. The goblin thing did not expect that and covered his head. When he opened his eyes he found he was trapped in the blue orb that had captured and contained other creatures loose in the centre. It snarled and snapped trying to break the orb but couldn't.

Kimi had managed to bring the were-rat down to size as it panted, trapped in a corner. Kimiko made ssure to aim the orb at the creature while still holding her katana. She fired the orb but the rat lady dodged and kicked the orb straight at Kimi. She jumped out of the way and was slammed into the wall by the thing she was fighting. It stabbed one of its long and only unbroken claws into the girls shoulder. She didn't scream but panted as the creatures put a hole right through the girls shoulder. She raised her katana and pushed a button that turned the blade extremely hot. It sliced through the final claw and she kicked the thing away from her. She pulled the claw out of the way and she fell with it. She landed on her knees and tried to stem the blood flow as she aimed another orb at rat lady. The target didn't escape this time and, like her companion, was trapped in a blue orb.

"Who is your master?" M.O.M asked.

"What master? I have no master. AHH!" The bullet sent another electric shock in her body.

"Why do you want with Martin?"

"To have a party with us," Octavia smirked, "We want to have a fabulous tea with him. AH!" The electric shock occurred again.

"You might want to answer truthfully. I'm not sure what electric shocks do to ones organs on a constant basis." M.O.M leaned against the wall.

Janice, who by now was covered head to toe in deep to superficial scratches, used the last of her strength to throw the eye-cutter at bear man. Bear man screamed in pain as the eye-cutter landed in the middle of his forehead. He thrashed about for a moment and focused his anger and pain on poor Janice. She pulled herself back and felt herself hit the wall. She had no where to go anymore. Bear man screamed in pain again as Marvin and Jane started to deal with him. They dodged, rolled and attacked again and very quickly trapped bear man into an orb. Jane and Marvin ran to help Janice to her feet and went to go help the others when an obnoxious and proud laugh filled the room. Everyone's eyes turned to Octavia writhing on the floor.

"YOU FOOLS!" she screamed, "YOU THINK YOU'VE WON BUT YOU HAVENT!" she howled with laughter. "Look around you!" M.O.M kept her eyes trained on the blonde woman as everyone else looked. To their shock Jimmy had a blood stain forming around his shoulder and was passed out against the wall. His wrist was broken and his watch broken. Martin was no where to be seen. Diana rushed towards Jimmy and shook him awake.

"Jimmy! Jimmy wake up!" Jimmy opened hazy eyes.

"Nothing there…attacked…took…Martin…" his eyes were fluttering closed again, "Tried to…save…couldn't…sorry…" he feinted again.

"Martin." Diana closed her eyes as tears formed and stood up. She marched over to Octavia..

"Where is he!"

"I don't- AHHHHH!" She screamed in pain again as the shocks registered through her body. "Ha ha ha ha ha!" Suddenly, in a puff of smoke she was gone.

"NO!" Diana kicked the wall.

"Lizard skin?" Marvin looked at it, "What does this mean?" Diana worked her way back to Marvin and looked at Jimmy. There was something in his hand. Diana took it and looked at the underside. Martin's name was carved into it. There was a small message attached to it. Where had he found paper to write on? She read it. _'In case something happens to me this watch is to go to Diana for protection.'_She felt tears in her eyes again. Marvin wrapped his arms around her let her cry.

"We'll get him back, I promise." Marvin looked down the hall. "Where would he have been taken to though?"

"We'll find out." M.O.M replied and thought the lizard skin might be a clue. "For now we need to look after everyone else." Diana, Marvin and a now recovered Java all moved to help others. Everyone turned to hear footsteps running towards them. They armed themselves again but it was just another team that appeared. J.D and his team appeared dragging two members of James' team with them.

"We saw Martin being carried off but we couldn't get to him. They were headed to the very centre of the building. That's the only way to get there." J.D promptly passed out as did his other team members.

Martin opened hazy eyes. Octavia sneered at him as poked at the wound M.O.M gave her. "Welcome back boy."

"Where am I?"

"With me." A voice spoke and soon the body connected to it came out.

"You!" Martin passed out again.

TBA….


	7. Poor JD!

**Chapter 7**

Authors note: For once, as an author I am in full composure to say... I don't own Martin Mystery. *Is hugging Martin and Marvin plushies* Anyway, I tried to make this chapter a little longer than my others have been. Keep in mind there is a lot going on and it took me from 12:48 am - 4:04 am in the morning to write this. My mom did spend an hour on the comp though in between when I wrote this. I would like to thank Saiyan5Nine-tails for inspiration for part of my last chapter. If not for him Venasso would not be in this chapter or the last. I want to thank everyone who has ever read a Martin Mystery story I wrote in the past and present for inspiring me to continue to write these. If not for you guys I would be sitting at home being completly bored. So, on with this chapter and I hope you've enjoyed the story so far.

**

* * *

  
**

_Teams Leaders and Team Break Down : _

**Team Canada**

Leader: Martin Mystery

Team Members: Diana, Java, Marvin

**Team England**

Leader: James Rodney- Red Hair, brown eyes comes from England. (Arrogant)

Team Mate: Christopher – Black hair, 5'5, brown eyes, muscular (Average)

Team Mate: Jake – Blue hair, 5'9, blue eyes, muscular (intelligent and strategist)

**Team Russia**

Team Leader: Cassy Bruschcoda – Brown hair (Curly) , blue eyes and sarcastic)

Team: Natalia (Brown hair, grey eyes) , Natasha (Green eyes, blonde hair) (Both are like their leader)

**Team USA 1 – L.A**

Team Leader: Jimmy - African American, comes from L.A, Red hair (dyed, afro) , brown eyes (Polite)

Team: Janice (Raven hair, green eyes, quiet and has a strong will) Jane (Same but has more muscle stregth) (Both have short hair, bubbly and energic)

**Team USA 2 – Texas**

Team Leader: J.D Henderson – Black hair, hazel eyes, 6 ft (Hair is curly and short)(Prankster)

Team: Drake (Green eyes, spike hair that is dyed blue, green and black, confidant and intelligent) and Stephan (Blue eyes, brown hair short and spiked and has an attitude)

**Team Japan**

Team Leader: Kimiko (Kimi for short) Black hair, brown eyes, pink hair (Dyed ) (blunt)

Team: Anzu (Black hair, black eyes, quiet, female) , Judai (Brunette, black eyes, loud, protective Male) , Toshi (Black eyes, Dyed green and purple hair, sunglasses, strategist Male) and Tomoe (Black hair, green left eye, blue right eye and is a skilled fighter MALE)

**Team France**

Team Leader: Mimi Rodez –Short red hair, green eyes, spunky and cultured

Team: Rose (Blonde hair, brown eyes. Strong and acts as support), Alec (Male, blue eyes, long blonde hair tied with red ribbon, strong and strategist)

* * *

**Chapter 7 **

It was in a heavy silence that the group organized in. M.O.M, Diana, Marvin, and a now very awake JD worked on mending the others. Java's wounds had somehow reopened and bled freely again causing, even him, to pass out once more. The twins, Janice and Jane, were also asleep and moaning in pain. Their bodies had been scratched up very heavily but M.O.M reassured them that there was technology in the centre to remove everyone's scars. It had been recently developed by Billy and M.O.M as a collaboration of ideas. Diana had refused to speak to anyone, including Marvin, as she made sure that everyone at least had pain killers in their systems.

Everything was quiet once more as the group rested and took a breather. The only problem was that two people were missing from the group. They were James, the arrogant and self glorified jerk and Martin who had been heavily wounded.

"Diana talk to us, we need your help to come up with a plan." Marvin pleaded for the seventh time in two hours. Diana still refused to speak and tried to not to think of all the horrible things that Octavia was doing to her step-brother. There was a loathing in Octavia for M.O.M, Diana and Martin and it all measured out to something terribly sinister.

"Agent Lombard I realize you are upset but now is not the time to wallow." M.O.M's tone of voice snapped Diana out of her present thoughts, which included Martin being hurt once again, and looked at the raven haired woman.

"I'm sorry…I…I'm just worried. What if they hurt him more and make it worse?" She lost her train of thought again and M.O.M had to snap her fingers to bring Diana out of her thoughts.

"He'll be found but we can't do that until you come back to reality and help make a plan." M.O.M had a piece of paper in her hands and was writing something on it. She ripped the paper off the clipboard and put it in her pocket.

"So, what do we do?" Christopher asked.

* * *

Martin's eyes opened once again. This time the room came into sharper focus as he attempted to sit up. It hurt and he winced as he did so but it was better than lying down. He saw someone in the corner of the room with striking red hair. He was just standing there, looking at Martin with a blank expression. He didn't appear to have any injuries which Martin was thankful for. Martin struggled to see who it was but the pain in his wound started up again and he fell to the floor holding his side. He tried to pry out sharp needle in his side but screamed in pain as he did so.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." The voice was hollow as it spoke.

"W-why?" Martin asked trying to pull it out again.

"If you do you will die instantly." Martin's hands fell from the needle onto the floor. He was exhausted and weak, not only from previous blood loss, the wound had stopped bleeding long ago, and from injuries previously incurred.

"W-w-who are you?" Martin coughed up blood once more. His throat burned and it hurt to speak. The person didn't reply back and Martin's eye sight faded into black as he fell asleep this time, needing much more rest.

* * *

"They'll come for him." Octavia growled and picked at the place a bullet should be. "I'll kill her and that stupid girl for this." She looked extremely annoyed.

"Just be glad that you came out of it scar free and not captured," Growled a voice from the corner.

"Just because you managed to capture that boy doesn't make you anything special you stupid lizard, I remember you being caught yourself." Octavia smirked at the invisible creatures' direction.

"That's because you hunted me down like a dog."

"You're about as good as one."

"Would you both shut up! A bald man in the corner snapped in a rather arrogant tone. He was holding a doll with a lock of red hair. He grinned and played with the doll some more making it perform strange dance moves, and the moon walk. "I did so love this move when I was growing up."

"At least we don't play with dolls." The invisible figured laughed.

"QUIET!" A voice boomed from another corner. Everyone was silenced as a powerful force knocked them all into a wall. They all groaned but didn't get up. "I'm trying to concentrate and you are distracting me. You are fools, the whole lot of you."

"Yes sir," Octavia growled under her breath. With the wave of a hand she had fallen to the floor writhing in pure agony as the dissolved bullet sent electric shocks ten times as powerful as the last through her body. She screamed for what seemed like five minutes and passed out on the floor.

"Anyone else wish to defy me?"

"No sir," was murmured around the room as they all backed off and returned to their respective activities.

* * *

M.O.M looked at everyone who had gathered. It was fortunate that a medic team, not injured and fully prepared with emergency materials, showed up when they did. Most of the agents who were injured had been put into good hands. One young woman with big brown eyes and blue hair walked up to M.O.M.

"Everyone is taken care of. I don't see a couple of teams here and where is Agent Mystery?" The room went silent as everyone looked down. "Did something happen?"

"We're going to retrieve him now," Marvin replied looking at the girl. "Trust us." The girl smiled warmly. She was obviously quite fond of Martin but most didn't know why.

"So, we have a plan of action then?" JD asked M.O.M as he joined the ranks.

"We do. You all know your parts. I'm sure whoever the mastermind is in this plot has people working under him. Octavia is one of them, so be careful. Do not take her lightly; she is just as dangerous as any other creature loose." Diana mumbled something that only Marvin heard. His jaw dropped and Diana pushed it back up.

"Don't ask." Diana glared at the wall with an intense anger imaging Octavia burning like the witches in old Salem. Everyone backed away from the girl as flames burst around her. Marvin had backed into JD and looked at him. They both shared a look that said 'we-better-get-the-hell-out-of-her-way'. M.O.M, used to this, wasn't phased as she watched the brunette.

"Let's move." M.O.M ordered the mixed up group of agents to follow her.

"Kick her butt for me!" Kimiko shouted from across the room.

"Get Martin back, he's a hoot!" Jimmy yelled. This got him a stone thrown at his head causing further injury. "Ow…"

"Diana has good aim." Kimiko laughed.

"Yeah," Jimmy groaned, "Yeah she does."

* * *

Martin felt someone shake him awake roughly as they hauled him over their shoulder. He didn't have the strength to fight but at least he had some strength to move his limbs a little. He groaned as he was slammed into a wall and felt metal bands put around his wrists. His feet were left dangling as he stared into the eyes of the creature that had picked him up. Venasso stared at Martin as she growled in delight.

"I thought I would never see you again." She purred in a girlish voice. Her body transformed into that of the transfer student that had pretended to know Martin as a child. "It's so good seeing you again."

"Still trying to be something your not," Martin grinned. She slapped him across the face.

"Pity you're still alive. At least I get to play with you now." She grinned and moved her body close to his. "I came to ask a few questions concerning knowledge you might have."

"How would I know about what you guys are looking for?" Martin snapped.

"Oh, just a theory," she replied and ran her fingers down his chest. She moved her body in close trying to be seductive and ran her hand up his chest and pulled a picture from out of his pocket. He struggled against the metal bindings as she looked at the picture.

"Give that back!"

"Why should I?" She asked and continued to study it. "Such a beautiful young woman in this picture, could she, perhaps, be your mother. You have her eyes you know." Martin didn't reply as she smiled. "You won't answer my questions in this form but maybe…" she transformed once more, this time into the woman in the picture. Long blonde hair and golden-brown eyes stared at Martin.

"You stupid old hag!" Martin screamed and tried to kick her. She caught his legs and her nails extended and cut deep into the lower part of the left leg. The wound wasn't deep but still bleed.

"Now is that any way to talk to your mother." She smiled. It was a warped smile, one that never should belong on his mother. "I've missed you darling. You must have been so lonely, and never seeing me." She stroked his cheek lovingly.

"You're not my mother and you never will be!" He spat in her face. This earned him another slap across the cheek. Deep nail marks marred his face and cringed in pain.

"I love you darling. Can't you see that?" She frowned and kissed his cheek. "I'm sorry," she turned away suddenly, sobbing. "I-I shouldn't have hit you…I'm so…sorry." Martin glared at her but didn't respond. "I SAID I'M SORRY!" She screamed and clawed at his right leg. These marks were deep and bleed heavily.

"You're not sorry at all. Turn back into the thing you're meant to be. I felt sympathy for you twice but you're not getting anymore from me." He looked away, "I'm not going to tell you anything."

"Please…" This time Martin looked. There standing in front of him was Diana, hurt and bleeding so badly she looked as if she might die. "Tell me Martin. They might…save me if you tell…"

"Go crawl under a rock," Martin snapped, his mind wavering as he thought this actually might be Diana. This was only brief though as her expression turned ugly and felt something dig at the base of his spine. He let out an anguished scream as the nails kept digging deeper.

"Tell me now boy!" This time it was the face of his father staring at him. The face that made, at times, Martin feel like he wasn't even worth it to his old man. Venasso smiled in her mind. This was the form she would use. "Tell me now!" Venasso, as Gerard Mystery, slapped Martin across the face again.

Martin smirked, "What is it I'm supposed to know about?"

"The dream you fool!" Martin's eyes widened slightly, not wanting to think of that horrible dream. "What did you see beyond that door? What lies behind that door that my master wants?"

"Go crawl under a rock." Venasso, frustrated transformed into his mother again and hit him so hard that he passed out. She left the room in a huff.

"He won't talk." She snapped at Octavia and walked passed her.

* * *

Diana had a horrible feeling in the pit of her stomach. They had to get to Martin soon; otherwise he might not make it through this.

* * *

Mimi whispered to Cassy through her watch. "We need to find a way to get past that door." The watch gave a faint glow and illuminated a long scratch up the side of Mimi's face.

_"I know but how?"_ Cassy snapped annoyed at Mimi.

"You're team is at the end of the hall, are they not?" Mimi whispered back.

_"I guards are stationed there. Controlled by Gastromo I believe. He's been contained by my team but Natalia and Natasha are being controlled. They are contained in the next room. I had no salt water left to stop him so they'll have to wait."_ Cassy was more than frustrated that her team had been taken down by a slug thing. _"He really has it in for Martin."_

"A lot of the creatures in this building seem to." Mimi muttered. "Phantom werewolf was taken down by my own team. No serious injuries so we have at least four good members. Are you injured?"

_"Luckily, no." _

_

* * *

  
_

Cassy jumped in surprise when someone tapped her on the shoulder. "It's just us." JD, Diana, and Stephan waved.

"Did we scare you?" JD asked smirking. He got kicked in the face by Cassy. "Ow…every girl…every stupid girl does this!" He got punched on both sides of the head by Diana and Cassy. "Ow…I'll shut my mouth now."

"What is the situation?" Diana asked Cassy in all seriousness.

"My two team members were taken over by Gastromo. So I sealed them up for now, Gastromo has also been sealed up at great personal cost." She looked more than pissed. "Two guards are guarding a door that leads to the elevator that takes you down to the lower level containment facility."

"_It also leads to a very important part of the centre." _M.O.M replied over the watch. _"It needs a password to get in; something that only one agent knows other then me." _

"Who would-" Diana's brained clued in, "That's why they wanted Martin!"

"_We saw Martin get capture and taken in there. We were going to rescue him but Phantom Werewolf and Gastromo attacked from opposite ends." _Mimi looked a little miffed too. _"That wolf managed to scratch me rather hard on the arm too." _

"That means you'll have to be contained later too then."

"_I know. I will not be much help soon." _

"We're in a bad situation then." Diana sighed. "We need to get past those guards but not get infected. We were given some materials we might need." Diana tossed each of them a gun. "They're filled with salt water; they won't be able to infect us."

"_We have the same thing on our end too." _Drake spoke this time.

"_We move on three." _M.O.M said through the video link on the watch.

"_One." _

"Two."

"THREE!" Everyone charged from the opposite ends of the halls and fired salt water on the guards and themselves. Cassy and Martin moved quickly and stuck them both in two blue orbs that other creatures had been trapped in.

"Good," JD sighed, "Hey, has anyone heard from-"

"HEY GUYS!" Everyone but M.O.M jumped and turned to see the small green alien floating in his ride. "I've got the key to unlock the door."

"DON'T DO THAT!" All the teenagers screamed at once. This sent Billy flying back a couple of feet. M.O.M smirked in amusement for a moment before her features turned serious again. She took the key from Billy and opened the door.

"Three people should stay and guard the door, preferably two having a U-Watch." M.O.M told the agents, "Any volunteers?"

"My team and I will stay." JD said and looked at Cassy. "Will you stay too?"

"I suppose." Cassy looked at M.O.M. "I've never been there myself but I trust there is more than one door and another floor."

"That's classified and I'd have to post you in Antarctica if I told you." Cassy didn't look phased, "Or the tropics." Now she reacted and shook her head no, that she didn't need to know.

"Be careful guys," Diana told the group.

"We should be telling you that. Good luck." JD smiled at Diana. "I should tell you one of my team simply-" Stephan and Drake both punched JD in the stomach. "Nevermind…" he groaned.

Diana, M.O.M, Billy, Marvin, Mimi, Rose and Alec all stepped into the elevator not knowing what was awaiting them on the next level.

TBA….


	8. Torture

Authors note: Hey guys. Usually I'd be sobbing that I don't own Martin Mystery but I won't this time. I have to warn you this chapter is extremely dark. Please don't ask me where I get these ideas just know that it's part of the story. I think this is one of the more darker Martin Mystery stories I have written. I want to thank loyal reviewers and I am going to be changing the rating of this story to a higher level simply because of this chapter. Please don't hate me for what you are about to read and don't come running to kill me with pitchforks. I think that's all I have to say. I don't own Martin Mystery. Again, this is a dark chapter just so you know. Oh and you will be getting some insight on one of the characters in this story. So, read on...

**Chapter 8**

_Teams Leaders and Team Break Down : _

**Team Canada**

Leader: Martin Mystery

Team Members: Diana, Java, Marvin

**Team England**

Leader: James Rodney- Red Hair, brown eyes comes from England. (Arrogant)

Team Mate: Christopher – Black hair, 5'5, brown eyes, muscular (Average)

Team Mate: Jake – Blue hair, 5'9, blue eyes, muscular (intelligent and strategist)

**Team Russia**

Team Leader: Cassy Bruschcoda – Brown hair (Curly) , blue eyes and sarcastic)

Team: Natalia (Brown hair, grey eyes) , Natasha (Green eyes, blonde hair) (Both are like their leader)

**Team USA 1 – L.A**

Team Leader: Jimmy - African American, comes from L.A, Red hair (dyed, afro) , brown eyes (Polite)

Team: Janice (Raven hair, green eyes, quiet and has a strong will) Jane (Same but has more muscle stregth) (Both have short hair, bubbly and energic)

**Team USA 2 – Texas**

Team Leader: J.D Henderson – Black hair, hazel eyes, 6 ft (Hair is curly and short)(Prankster)

Team: Drake (Green eyes, spike hair that is dyed blue, green and black, confidant and intelligent) and Stephan (Blue eyes, brown hair short and spiked and has an attitude)

**Team Japan**

Team Leader: Kimiko (Kimi for short) Black hair, brown eyes, pink hair (Dyed ) (blunt)

Team: Anzu (Black hair, black eyes, quiet, female) , Judai (Brunette, black eyes, loud, protective Male) , Toshi (Black eyes, Dyed green and purple hair, sunglasses, strategist Male) and Tomoe (Black hair, green left eye, blue right eye and is a skilled fighter MALE)

**Team France**

Team Leader: Mimi Rodez –Short red hair, green eyes, spunky and cultured

Team: Rose (Blonde hair, brown eyes. Strong and acts as support), Alec (Male, blue eyes, long blonde hair tied with red ribbon, strong and strategist)

* * *

**Chapter 8**

J.D, Stephan, Cassy and Drake stood attentive at the door. The nerves they were feeling were natural as they expected something to jump out at them as each second passed. Cassy and a rather subdued J.D guarded the door. It was unlike anything that they had ever witnessed the death and destruction that had taken place during the last few hours. It had felt like a few minutes, not hours, during the time they fought to make there way here. Most of the teams were down and only J.D and his team knew the conditions. Cassy would try and pry it out of him later but, as she looked at J.D she felt great admiration. Who knew that a prankster could be as brave and responsible as J.D was proving to be.

"Why do you do it?" Cassy asked J.D carefully.

"Why do I do what?" J.D asked, grinning.

"This," she asked, her blue eyes searching his hazel. "Why did you become a centre agent?"

"I became an agent to protect the people I love but I think that is a clichéd answer."

"Not at all, I think that is what most of us came here to do." Cassy stared at him again; a rare smile was on her usually frowning lips. "Is there any other reason?"

"Yeah," J.D looked away as he said this and his fist clenched.

"You're parents must be proud, assuming they know." Cassy thought she saw J.D flinch at this statement.

"They're the reason I'm an agent in the first place." J.D looked at her, sadness radiated in those hazel eyes of his.

"Did something happen to them?" She asked knowing she wouldn't like the answer.

"Yeah, the team the centre sent out to go and capture a rather vicious werewolf didn't get there in time. We were walking at night, enjoying the air. All of sudden we heard a rustle through the trees. Dad was general in the army. We lived on an army base so it was weird that someone could sneak on. He took out his gun and aimed it toward the trees. 'Put your hands in the air and come out peacefully' he shouted. Next thing I know my mom pushes me down and is covering me. All I saw was blood, lots of it, soaking the ground. I felt it soak me too and I looked up. Mom stared at me and smiled. She whispered something I couldn't hear. I pushed her off and used my dad's gun to fire at the werewolf. Dad loved silver bullets so it was effective. I shot it in the leg and the centre team came and apprehended it. M.O.M was there too. She saw me, covered in blood and, well you know the rest. I was made an agent and here I am today." He looked up at the ceiling.

"Where do you live now?" Cassy asked.

"On my own actually, would you believe I own my company?" Cassy looked surprised at J.D. "I do, my company makes joke products and we distribute them all over the world, even Russia." He smiled at Cassy, "I loved math as a subject and pranks so I combined them. Turns out I'm pretty good at business management."

"I jut thought you were a complete idiot." She looked guilty, "Shows what I know."

"Hey," he grinned, "Don't feel guilty. A lot of people think that. How could a teenager be any good at business?"

"I hope they feel as guilty I as do."

"Most don't."

"You two might want to stop chatting and actually try and pay attention," Stephan replied. "Or do I have to say 'get a room'?'

"You cracked a joke Stephan." J.D looked shocked.

"Ha ha, but we someone to look after," he pointed to a floating man who looked like a druid.

"Let's go."

* * *

M.O.M and the others felt the elevator come to a stop. The doors opened to an empty hallway. She frowned, expecting more of resistance than they saw.

"Careful," she stepped into the hall and the rest followed. "We don't know what we may find."

"I don't like this," Diana whimpered as she stared into the vastly empty hall. "Someone should be here."

"Indeed they should," everyone jumped and saw Octavia standing there. "I wouldn't move if I were you, you've been surrounded without even noticing."

"Where is my step-brother?" Diana demanded.

"All in good time, and if you come quietly you won't have to be hurt." Marvin looked around and saw that they had some how been surrounded.

"Let's do what they want. It might be more productive to listen to their demands." Marvin looked at Octavia, "I want to see Martin."

"Good boy, he's smart." She smirked, "You shall see Martin as soon as you follow and listen to instructions. Something Miss Lombard here is quiet adept at." Diana glared at the woman as the group silently went along with the demands of that horrible woman.

She led them down to the end of the hall and they took a right turn into a pitch black room. They were all pushed inside and the door was locked.

"Well this sucks." Billy groaned. "Gah!" The lights flicked on and the room was extremely bright now. M.O.M saw a black glass wall in front of them. The door opened and Octavia walked in again, this time accompanied by the voodoo man. No one bothered to try and remember his name.

"Welcome to our little home." She smiled a sweet smile at Diana. It made the woman's face twist into a horrible grotesque looking expression. "Sit…sit." Everyone took a seat in the chairs provided, save Billy. They gasped as metal bands pinned them to the chair. Diana looked around and saw Mimi's team had gone missing.

"Not to worry," the woman grinned, "They're in another room and not to be harmed. No, this show is just for all of you, seeing as you are all special to our little prince in the next room." Octavia sat down. She was very full of herself at the moment. Diana wondered why she didn't throw up with how full of herself as she was.

"What do you mean show?" Marvin snapped.

"Patience," the man in corner purred. "Oh how I would love to play with you but our prince is just so much more fascinating." He grinned and held up a doll. "Not to worry, nothing belonging to him is on this doll yet." He grinned, "Did you know, I recently acquired a handy liking to the male gender. Oh how sweet his lips taste but I don't suppose any of you would know that now would you?" He sat down on a table in the corner. "He really does have a beautiful body if you look at it long enough."

"You're a sick freak! What did you do to him!" Billy was thrown out of his floating chair and into a mini chair. He too was chained and locked into it.

"Nothing too much; at least not me," voodoo man smiled and licked his lips; "If anything I brought him some less violent relief. He didn't like it, at least his mind didn't." He laughed at the horror struck faces of Diana, Marvin and Billy. "What, no reaction miss head of centre?" She looked coldly at him.

"No, if anything this man behind me tried to make our dear little prince Martin feel, well, somewhat better. He refuses to talk, even now, and one of you in this room knows he has knowledge that appeals to us." She looked at M.O.M. "Something you sent him to retrieve some months ago."

"I have no idea what you are talking about." M.O.M glared at Octavia.

"Really?" she smirked, "I doubt that see, and while he was delirious he muttered some things. Like how you would come to his rescue. How he couldn't let us have it." She stood up and put a finger under M.O.M's chin lifting it so she could look her in the eye. "Funny how you two are the only ones who know about it," she let go of her chin and slapped M.O.M across the face. "You could tell me now, save poor Martin and release him."

"I'll never tell you. Even if I did I erased my memories of whatever it is, what it does and how to get to it." She smiled.

"I suppose our precious prince did as well?" She smirked again, "Pity, guess we'll just have to retrieve it from his memories since his dreams are the key to all the answers we seek." M.O.M looked surprised by this. "He didn't tell you, did he?" She laughed, "Oh how funny. He's been having dreams for weeks now, giving him clues to all our answers. Of course, they weren't…brought on by him. No, another power has decided to allow him to have these dreams."

"Haven't you seen how off colour he's been?" the man asked. "When he had to clean centre cages three weeks ago we could tell. We knew the plan was working at that moment."

"Pity no one bothered to check if he was okay." Octavia ran a hand through her hair. "Why do think he froze at the mention of his dream when Sandman spoke?"

"You people are sick." Diana snapped. "What have you done to him?"

"Anything that we could and can to get your dear step-brother to crack but he's surprisingly strong willed when he wants to be. I assure you, we will break him though." Octavia snapped her fingers and voodoo man left the room. She snapped her fingers again and black glass slowly started to clear. The first thing they saw was the ceiling and soon the rest of the room would be viewable. It took ten minutes for the glass to clear and what they saw made everyone gasp and struggle against the metal holding them to their chairs.

"Isn't it pretty?" Octavia asked and turned her back to them to stare at the rest of the room. "We're in the same room so you can hear his screams."

"What did you do!" Diana was in tears as she saw her step-brother. "Let him go, please!" She pleaded, tears falling heavily down her cheeks.

Martin opened his eyes; he was tired and exhausted from constant pain. He couldn't move his back otherwise he would be in so much pain he couldn't even pass out, something which he dearly wished to do at the moment.

"Morning sunshine," voodoo man walked into the room. Martin's eyes widened a fraction and shook his head. "I came to play with you some more my pretty." Voodoo man moved close to Martin and planted a soft kiss on his lips. It turned into a fierce kiss that made Martin arch his back. Voodoo man released him and let Martin scream in pure agony. The tattooed man stared at Martin's body.

Martin's shirt had been torn so that his chest and stomach were exposed. Claw marks were all over his chest; the bandage was hacked and slashed at. Blood stains were on his chest and his arms were just as scratched up. His back couldn't be seen but the man knew of the damage back there. Many injuries had been done to his back and the teens face had a blush that came with a fever. His pants legs had been torn and his legs had man scratches. The object that had once punctured a lung was gone and the wound and organ had been healed but in replacement there were deep scratches that had stopped bleeding. Voodoo man purred lightly as he ran his hands up Martin's chest.

"You know I don't want to hurt you but," he opened the door and Marvin was thrown into the room.

Marvin stared in shock. How could he be tied up in one room and be in another room at the same time. Venasso's profile came to mind. What was the point of having Venasso copy his figure? He watched the tattooed man take a lock of his copy's hair and put it on a doll. He lifted it into the air and the copy Marvin looked scared and tried to squirm to get down.

"Now Martin, you know I don't want to hurt you but if I have to torture your friends to get answers from you then I will." He took the doll and twisted it in such a horrible position that the Marvin in the room with Martin screamed in pure agony. Martin watched, horrified as his friend was being hurt. The cracking of a back bone made Martin close his eyes tight as he saw the Marvin in the room with him scream. "I'll stop if you tell me what you know."

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Martin screamed with a cracking voice. The look in his eyes was livid and terrified as he watched _'Marvin'_ fall to the floor in a dead heap. The tattooed man dragged his body out and threw _'Billy'_ in next. Martin shook his head. "Please…stop." Martin begged.

Diana watched from her chair, eyes still pouring out tears. Marvin looked over at M.O.M and she too looked appalled and horrified. Marvin turned his attention back to the glass.

"I'm sorry Billy, you're friend isn't going to help you." He took the alien in his hands and stated to kick and punch him. The green alien on the ground begged for mercy in front of Martin.

_"Please Martin! Please tell him! Make him stop! PLEASE!" _The fake Billy begged and pleaded with Martin for ten minutes while he got beat.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Martin mumbled, "I DON'T KNOW ANYTHING!" He shouted at Voodoo man again, "STOP! PLEASE!"

"I'm sorry. I can't until you tell me." He 'crushed' the alien's lungs.

_"Why Marty…" _the fake Billy moaned, _"You killed me…why?" _The fake Billy died as well and was thrown out of the room. Martin was choking on dry heaves now as he struggled to regain his breath.

"He looks so sad, doesn't he?" Octavia watched the scene. "We've tried everything, apart from rape, and this was the only thing left. We used the image of his mom too but that didn't work. We had his father torture him but that didn't work either." Marvin looked at the others again. Billy was in tears now.

"It's not me Martin! It's not!"

"He can't hear you." Octavia didn't seem to deem it worthy to look at them.

"So Martin, will you tell me now?" Voodoo man frowned and walked into the hall pulling in M.O.M this time. "Tell me and I won't shoot M.O.M." He raised M.O.M's colt revolver and aimed at her chest.

"I…I don't…" Martin was coughing now, "I…don't know anything." He was moaning now in quiet whispers.

"Very well," the tattooed man fired the gun and M.O.M fell to the floor. He dragged her body out as well.

"NO! STOP! PLEASE!" Martin was sobbing now. "Please…please…" tears fell from his eyes.

"I can't and you know why. " He brought in Diana this time. Martin fought against his bindings despite the pain it brought to.

M.O.M activated her U-Watch with tears in her own eyes. It was strange watching your death before your own eyes. She had noticed earlier on in the torture that their arms were not bound down and this gave her an idea. She took out the eye-cutter and slowly started to work on the thick metal holding her down in the chair. She looked over at Marvin and he started to mimic her actions. Octavia was far to engrossed in the torture to notice. Diana was too distraught to notice anything but the pain her step-brother was going through.

"Please stop…" Martin pleaded, "I don't know what I'm supposed to remember. Honest…"

"I can't let her go until you answer me honestly." He took fake Diana's hair and brought her into a passionate kiss. "What I could do to her. Oh, but she's not as pretty." He took out a knife and started to graze her arm lightly.

_"No…please no…"_ she begged, _"Please…save him…release him. I'll let you have me."_ Venasso begged using Diana's body.

"No! Di! Don't…don't…I'll…try to…try to remember." Martin closed his eyes and tried to remember that horrible blood splattered dream. He was walking through it when he got to a door. He was just about to open it when he heard a scream and opened his eyes. The man had snapped his step-sisters neck.

"No…" He was sobbing again, "Please…she was the only one…"

"Now look what you've gone and done." Voodoo man sighed and hung his head. "First your father and now her," he smiled, "But you have me. I can give you a wonderful home. I can make you forgot but you have to tell me the things I need to know."

"Screw you!" Martin screamed, "You murderer!" Martin's tormentor grew angry and drew a knife from his pocket aiming at Martin's heart. He was stopped when someone tapped the wall. He dropped the knife and knocked Martin out instead.

M.O.M had finally cut free of the metal and so had Marvin. Octavia snarled as she turned around in surprise.

"How!"

"You were so full of yourself that you weren't paying attention." M.O.M slammed the woman's head into the wall knocking her out. There was a few loud noises outside as M.O.M made sure Olivia was trapped in a blue orb. The door opened and two other blue orbs came into view. Venasso and Voodoo man each trapped in one. Mimi smiled as her team walked up from behind her.

"No one was guarding our door so we escaped." She smiled and looked at the now black glass. "What's behind that?" Diana sobbed as Marvin set her free. M.O.M didn't answer, Billy made his way slowly to the hover chair, and Marvin looked at her and shook his head.

TBA….


	9. Broken

**Chapter 9**

_**Authors note:**_ Hi. I have finally returned with another chapter. I want to thank _**Saiyan5Nine-tails**_ for letting me use his character Isaac. Be sure to look at his stories **"_New Beginnings_**_**"**,**" **_**_The Time Mission_**_**"**, **"**_**_Diana's Pain_**_**"**,_ and_ **"**_**_Mission to Transylvania__"_** to get a better idea of what Isaac is like. I do want to thank Saiyan5Nine-tails for the use of his character again. This is the first time I've used someone else's character in my own story so this a first time for me. I want to thank all the reviewers who keep coming back and, hopefully, all those that will review in the future. I don't own Martin Mystery or any of the characters except my self made creations. Again, this is the first time I've had so many of my own self-made characters in this story. I hope you all like it and now I'll stop blabbering and let you read Chapter 9.

_Teams Leaders and Team Break Down : _

**Team Canada**

Leader: Martin Mystery

Team Members: Diana, Java, Marvin

**Team England**

Leader: James Rodney- Red Hair, brown eyes comes from England. (Arrogant)

Team Mate: Christopher – Black hair, 5'5, brown eyes, muscular (Average)

Team Mate: Jake – Blue hair, 5'9, blue eyes, muscular (intelligent and strategist)

**Team Russia**

Team Leader: Cassy Bruschcoda – Brown hair (Curly) , blue eyes and sarcastic)

Team: Natalia (Brown hair, grey eyes) , Natasha (Green eyes, blonde hair) (Both are like their leader)

**Team USA 1 – L.A**

Team Leader: Jimmy - African American, comes from L.A, Red hair (dyed, afro) , brown eyes (Polite)

Team: Janice (Raven hair, green eyes, quiet and has a strong will) Jane (Same but has more muscle stregth) (Both have short hair, bubbly and energic)

**Team USA 2 – Texas**

Team Leader: J.D Henderson – Black hair, hazel eyes, 6 ft (Hair is curly and short)(Prankster)

Team: Drake (Green eyes, spike hair that is dyed blue, green and black, confidant and intelligent) and Stephan (Blue eyes, brown hair short and spiked and has an attitude)

**Team Japan**

Team Leader: Kimiko (Kimi for short) Black hair, brown eyes, pink hair (Dyed ) (blunt)

Team: Anzu (Black hair, black eyes, quiet, female) , Judai (Brunette, black eyes, loud, protective Male) , Toshi (Black eyes, Dyed green and purple hair, sunglasses, strategist Male) and Tomoe (Black hair, green left eye, blue right eye and is a skilled fighter MALE)

**Team France**

Team Leader: Mimi Rodez –Short red hair, green eyes, spunky and cultured

Team: Rose (Blonde hair, brown eyes. Strong and acts as support), Alec (Male, blue eyes, long blonde hair tied with red ribbon, strong and strategist)

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Mimi looked at everyone's faces and wondered why they all shared a crestfallen expression. She twiddled her thumbs in a nervous fashion as Marvin moved toward the other door hesitantly. She followed his movement with curious green eyes. The others seemed to do the same as Marvin put a hesitant hand on the door knob. His hand shook as he gripped the knob, sweat making it hard for him to turn it. Mimi again wondered why the group seemed upset as she watched Marvin stare at the door with a pained expression she had never seen on his face before. It was unusual for him to be so down in a mission as she had to once pair with him during a mission deep in darkest depths of the sewers in France. Even though she dared not to speak of the mission she had with him to others she had, earlier, failed to acknowledge that she knew him. Their mission had ended fairly well but an argument between the two had made it almost impossible to stay in the same room. After months of not seeing him she decided to throw away whatever grudge she held against him. She had also noticed that both he and Martin looked similar and only really seemed different with the choice of hairstyle and colour of their eyes. She took a brave step forward and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Why are you so afraid?" She asked in a gentle voice, "I don't remember you being so terrified of anything on our last mission together." Her eyes gave a painful flash at the argument they had had and, it seemed, Marvin's own blue eyes had flashed painfully as well. Images of their mission bubbled to the surface of both minds as Marvin's hand remained on the brass knob.

_FLASH BACK_

_Mimi had just finished dusting off the last blood sucker in the room. Unlike the vampires Martin, Java, Billy, and Diana had faced in Paris a few months ago, these ones actually sucked blood and there was no chance of reverting them back as they had delved too deep into their own horrible blood lust. Mimi felt pity for them as she brushed ash of her powder blue silk blouse. She turned and saw Marvin staring angrily at the dust and ash surrounding him. Mimi walked over to the blonde pushing back her long red hair. She had a blush on her face as she tapped the blonde on the shoulder. They had spent a total of week trapped in an old hotel room trying to stake out where the vampires were going. _

_"Marvin?" she asked and pressed her hands together, "I was wondering…would you like to…how can I ask this…" she bit her bottom lip giving a childlike expression to her face. _

_"Yes?" Marvin smiled at her and Mimi squeaked in response. He put a hand on her shoulder and bent down somewhat looking at her face. "Are you alright? Do you have a fever; your face is all red." Marvin was a smart boy, knowing just what effect he had on the ladies and normally would have realized why the French girl was blushing but his mind was still preoccupied with the vampires they had taken care of moments before. _

_"No…I was wondering…would you like to…go on a date with me?" Her French accent made her sound almost seductive to Marvin. It was his turn to blush as Mimi smile up at him. _

_"I…" he looked away, thoughts of Diana running through his mind, "I can't. I like someone else." He was surprised by her shocked face and wondered why her eyes were wide. She pushed him down and pulled out a wooden stake. The vampire above him turned to ash showering him in grey dust. He coughed and brushed himself off. "Thanks." He stood up. _

_"Well I couldn't let you get hurt now could I?"_

_"Well no, but I could have handled that myself." He smirked, "I am quite adept at this job you know and well, you are sort of new to it." His confidence had shocked the girl but not as much as his arrogance had. _

_"Excuse me!" Hands on her hips and lips pouted in a rather angry expression made Marvin want to rethink his words. "I am just as capable. You may have been training me but I think you may have over shot your own abilities. I have read a case before where vampires had been here. Martin Mystery and his team were the ones who stopped them then. Maybe you should take a tip from him." Her words were laced with bitter and angry frustration. _

_"He got turned into one in the first place and didn't do anything to help then so I don't know where you get this hero worship of him." Marvin snapped back and knew that it had been a mistake. Mimi picked up a large chunk of wall and tossed it at him. He dodged and glared at her. M.O.M stepped out of the portal just in time and led the two up to the surface ignoring the bitter muttering from both. After a mission report the two had parted ways and didn't speak again. _

_END FLASH BACK_

Marvin didn't speak as his sweaty palm tried and failed to turn the knob. "He turned around and leaned against the door, afraid to open it for some reason. Mimi studied his blue eyes with worry and knew that something was troubling him.

"I know we didn't end the mission on good terms last time but I want to try and be friends. Maybe…" Mimi ran a nervous hand through her now short red hair. "You can always talk to me."

"I…" He looked down, "Thanks," his blue eyes met her green and they shared a small smile between each other. He turned back to the door and a voice interrupted Marvin's mantra on being strong enough to the open the door.

"Why don't you open the door?" Diana came out of her own despair and turned to face a familiar figure. The first thing she saw was a pair of black pants and a blue trench coat. Her eyes moved up slowly and came to face a blue eyed teen with white hair. Her mouth opened and she had to force it closed as a sense of relief, nervous apprehension and happiness flooded through her all at once. "It's been awhile." The teen looked at M.O.M and smiled. "I just caught and put phantom werewolf and sandman back in their cells, hope that's okay?"

Mimi smiled brightly at the group. "He's the one who released us from our own prison cell." Mimi looked at the teen, "It was very nice of him though I don't know his name."

"His name is Isaac," Diana found it hard to smile but one had some how managed to creep onto her lips. "It's been so long. I was so angry at you and…" The teen frowned and, noted grimly, that the atmosphere lacked any relief that Isaac hoped he might be able to inspire. Even M.O.M seemed to lack something and left him wondering what had happened to cause such a strong woman to become more quiet and subdued than normal. He turned his attention back to Diana and her tear stained face.

"How did this happen?" Isaac asked looked around at one of the only undamaged parts of the centre.

"We're not sure at this point," Billy muttered the bright smile on his face gone. "Marvin we need to go in there. That's the only way…" Billy's voice failed him as he spoke. He seemed to choke back a sob as he wiped tears from his eyes. Marvin couldn't seem to turn the knob, his head bent low.

"I…I can't." He muttered in a broken voice.

"You have to do," Diana whispered. She walked up to him and put her hand on the knob but she couldn't find the strength to open it.

Isaac was puzzled by their behaviour. He had seen Marvin at one point, the cocky self-important attitude gone and replaced by that of a fearful one. Isaac walked past M.O.M, Billy, two girls he didn't recognize and pulled Marvin and Diana's hands away from the knob. With the quick movement of his hand he turned the knob and pulled open the door. Light flooded the room and his eyes for the moment. He let his eyes adjust and looked at the nearest corner of the room. He saw a boy with red hair and vacant brown eyes staring absently into the corner and playing with the hem of his shirt. Isaac shook his shoulders gently and the boy seemed to snap out of whatever trance he had been put in. He looked up and Isaac immediately saw arrogance reflecting from those brown eyes. He had a feeling that he wouldn't like this male too much.

"Where am I?" The tone of the male's voice grated on Isaac's nerves already. "What are you doing here?"

"Saving you," Isaac replied in a cold tone of voice. "What's your name?"

"James." He stood up and stretched, "I've no idea how I got here but I do remember being thrown on a table by a beautiful woman. I assumed she wanted this awesome muscle of a man then everything is a blank." He looked around and backed into a wall. Isaac thought this might be a way for him to gain attention. It surprised him when James raised a shaking arm and pointed a finger to the wall across from him. Isaac dared to look in the direction James was pointing and shock registered in his blue eyes.

"What the hell…" Isaac sprang into action and quickly pulled James to his feet. He pulled the red head toward the figure hanging limp against the wall. "Undo his left wrist, I'll get his right." He quickly started to pick the lock on Martin's limp arm. He worked as fast as he could to get one of his greater annoyances off the wall. No wonder everyone had looked so upset, they must have seen what he looked like somehow. The lock just wouldn't open so he took out his own eye-cutter and sawed through the metal. He held Martin's side up as James copied Isaac and sawed through the other one. Martin let out a moan and Isaac made James hold Martin up because James accidently cut part of Martin wrist. It cauterized as soon as he had cut it but that didn't mean it had hurt any less. Isaac finally cut the other one off and caught Martin's other side. The blonde groaned but didn't open his eyes yet.

James groaned and fell to the floor leaving Isaac to catch Martin's dead weight. He bent his knees so that the blonde didn't fall down quickly. Martin groaned again, this time he seemed to be waking up. He turned his head and looked blankly at James then looked at Isaac. Something in his eyes shone brightly as he gripped Isaac's coat with all the strength he could gather at this point. Isaac noticed the shock and pain laced in those hazy golden-brown eyes. He looked Martin directly in the eyes, wondering, not for the first time, what happened to get Martin in such a state. Martin's mouth opened and he tried to speak but his mouth was dry and words wouldn't come out. He coughed and blood slid down the corner of his mouth. Isaac cleaned his mouth and took a canteen of water from his belt. It had been essential on his mission but it had been dealt with fairly quickly. He took it and put it to Martin's lips. Martin drank slowly, thanks to Isaac's help.

"I...I remember…" he muttered painfully. It hurt to speak but recognized Isaac right away because of that silvery white hair. "I…your hair…" Isaac scowled at the mention of his hair, "I've never been so…so glad to see it." This surprised Isaac. "Sorry...I made fun of…it." Isaac was given another shock as Martin apologized for mocking his hair. "Diana…would…have…have wanted me to…" Martin coughed again…"To…" he closed his golden-brown eyes taking in a painful breath. "I couldn't…" Martin coughed again. This seemed to be the start of an awful pattern. "They…died…couldn't…mom…" Isaac was confused.

"What about mom?" Isaac asked, referring to his own mother. Had the people who over run the centre hurt her or Diana?

"Not _M.O.M_, my mom…" Martin chocked, "She was here." A broken smile appeared on Martin's lips. "She…she wasn't mom though…she was…" Martin's head leaned against Isaac's shoulder. "Dead...all…"

"Who's dead Martin?" Isaac asked shaking the blonde. This resulted in a horrible scream from Martin. Isaac wouldn't be doing that again. "Who's dead?"

"M.O.M…Diana…Billy…Marvin…Java…" Isaac stared at Martin like he was crazy.

"They're not dead." Isaac told Martin and looked up. Everyone was in the room now, even Mimi's team. "See," He propped Martin's head up, "Look! They're right there." Martin shook his head and tears fell from the broken teen.

"Fakes…meant to torture…me….make me tell." He words failed him at that moment and he passed out once again. Isaac was extremely worried about the usually immature blonde. Diana and others knew what had happened to Martin and he was looking for answers.

"We need to talk, but in a safe place." Isaac stood up and scooped Martin up in a bridal style. The blonde screamed again and Isaac felt blood on his hand where it touched the base of the blonde's spine. "Follow me." He led the group away from the room and into a large room with a bed twelve doors away. He opened the door, typed in a special code and it locked. He set the blonde down on his side, his front facing the wall. Diana didn't come near her step-brother but Billy zoomed forward followed by M.O.M. Billy gently pulled what was left of Martin's shirt of his body and discarded it. The group suffered shock once more as they saw the damage to his back. Multiple scratches littered his back and the base of his spine had been dug into. No wonder the blonde screamed every time his back was moved. Billy pulled an emergency kit out of his little pod and M.O.M, with Isaac's assistance, put disinfectant on the wounds and bandaged Martin.

Through the screams, the others watched, as every wound on his legs, arms and back were cleaned. Mimi and Diana excused themselves from the room to the bathroom to throw up. James looked away the entire time, guilt filling his eyes. Mimi's two team members were asleep against the wall, tired from shock. Marvin's hands were clenched so tight his knuckles were white. Once Martin was taken care of he was rolled onto his back and had a blanket draped across his body. Diana came out with a damp cloth and Mimi with a bowl of water. This had to be, from Diana's assumption, a sleeping room and assumed that some of the other rooms were offices and other sleeping quarters. Billy placed the damp cloth on Martin's sweat soaked forehead and frowned when Martin moaned in pain.

"Martin mentioned something about remembering. What is that he was supposed to remember?" Isaac looked at his mother, M.O.M, with a piercing gaze that could rival her own. M.O.M looked slightly guilty. "He wasn't himself. Who did this?" Despite Isaac's tendency to be annoyed with Martin he still cared about him as a friend and felt anger bubble to surface even though his facial features remained calm.

"Octavia, a man who practiced voodoo and Venasso did this to him. They said Martin knew something that only one other person knew." Diana replied in a quiet voice. "It was horrible." She closed her eyes and shuddered at the memory.

"Who is this other person? If they get to them…" Isaac thought for a moment and he clued in. He looked at his mother, purple eyes staring at her son knowing he had figured it out. "How come-"

"I sent Martin to retrieve it. The less people who knew the better but Agent Mystery suffered some effects from it and so it had to be locked up where no one, not even I, could reach it." M.O.M looked at the blonde on the bed. "I had his memory and my memory erased after we established passwords, a location, and other protections to stop anyone from getting to it." Isaac wondered why his mother was being so cryptic, even with him. "Agent Mystery wanted to forgot how he got the item; it was very traumatic even for someone with a strong will."

"You haven't remembered, have you?" Isaac questioned his mother, worried about her as much as Diana and Martin.

"No." M.O.M proceeded to explain what they had witnessed in the room, keeping her composure. When she had finished explaining Isaac had no words to respond with. He felt anger, more of it, bubble to the surface. No wonder the small group of Billy, Marvin, Diana and M.O.M had been so quiet. Isaac felt a respect for Martin that he hadn't felt before when he heard the blonde had kept silent but he supposed that the memories weren't there to remember at the time. It was when he had finally seen someone he could trust that the memories of the confidential information had returned. Diana had been in tears by the end of the conversation, and much to Isaac's annoyance it was Marvin who was comforting the distressed girl.

"We'll have to wait for Martin to wake up to find out what he knows." Marvin said after clearing his throat.

"I suspect whoever sent Martin those dreams knows Martin has remembered. They might have a link to his mind." Martin groaned in his sleep but didn't move. Billy continued to wipe his sweaty face. Isaac sat in silence, his mind working on solutions on how to get Martin somewhere to get his injuries taken care of, as well as everyone else's injuries.

"Well we might as well get some sleep. You guys need it." Isaac typed something on the keyboard attached to the computer in the corner. Mattresses and sleeping bags appeared from a secret space hidden in the wall. Everyone took one and crawled in, desperate to get some well needed sleep. M.O.M and Billy were going to be sleeping in a few minutes. Isaac pulled up security footage from the room Martin had been trapped in, making sure only he would know that he had accessed the system. He looked at his mom and pointed to a sleeping bag. She reluctantly crawled in and fell asleep. Billy nestled in on a smaller sleeping bag on the bedside table next to Martin. Isaac pulled out a pair of head phones and watched the footage of Martin's stay in that horrible room. What he saw shocked him.

TBA…


	10. Waking Up, Remembering

**Chapter 10**

Authors note: Well, I hate to say it but this story is almost done. I want to thank all who reviewed and all who may review in the future. I'm just going to let you read this one and there is fighting in it too. I hope you enjoy. I don't....*Sobs so badly she can't even write* own *still sobbing* MARTIN MYSTERY!!!

_Teams Leaders and Team Break Down : _

**Team Canada**

Leader: Martin Mystery

Team Members: Diana, Java, Marvin

**Team England**

Leader: James Rodney- Red Hair, brown eyes comes from England. (Arrogant)

Team Mate: Christopher – Black hair, 5'5, brown eyes, muscular (Average)

Team Mate: Jake – Blue hair, 5'9, blue eyes, muscular (intelligent and strategist)

**Team Russia**

Team Leader: Cassy Bruschcoda – Brown hair (Curly) , blue eyes and sarcastic)

Team: Natalia (Brown hair, grey eyes) , Natasha (Green eyes, blonde hair) (Both are like their leader)

**Team USA 1 – L.A**

Team Leader: Jimmy - African American, comes from L.A, Red hair (dyed, afro) , brown eyes (Polite)

Team: Janice (Raven hair, green eyes, quiet and has a strong will) Jane (Same but has more muscle stregth) (Both have short hair, bubbly and energic)

**Team USA 2 – Texas**

Team Leader: J.D Henderson – Black hair, hazel eyes, 6 ft (Hair is curly and short)(Prankster)

Team: Drake (Green eyes, spike hair that is dyed blue, green and black, confidant and intelligent) and Stephan (Blue eyes, brown hair short and spiked and has an attitude)

**Team Japan**

Team Leader: Kimiko (Kimi for short) Black hair, brown eyes, pink hair (Dyed ) (blunt)

Team: Anzu (Black hair, black eyes, quiet, female) , Judai (Brunette, black eyes, loud, protective Male) , Toshi (Black eyes, Dyed green and purple hair, sunglasses, strategist Male) and Tomoe (Black hair, green left eye, blue right eye and is a skilled fighter MALE)

**Team France**

Team Leader: Mimi Rodez –Short red hair, green eyes, spunky and cultured

Team: Rose (Blonde hair, brown eyes. Strong and acts as support), Alec (Male, blue eyes, long blonde hair tied with red ribbon, strong and strategist)

* * *

**Chapter 10**

Diana woke up to the sound of screaming and the sight of Marvin, Isaac and a very reluctant James trying to hold down her screaming step-brother. She scrambled up and rushed to try and help as he thrashed around on the bed. His screams of pain added to the screams of fear that could only come from a nightmare. Diana moved to hold down his legs and Isaac, who Diana now noticed, was wearing a mask to cover his face was holding his torso down. Aside from Mimi, Diana, M.O.M, Billy, and evidently Martin were the only ones who knew the teen behind the mask was Isaac. Martin kicked with such force that it sent Diana flying back to the floor. His body was being pumped full of adrenaline that it provided enough strength to keep four, now three, people holding him down with such force that they too were being thrown around but managing to keep hold on him. Martin finally stilled under the blankets and it was a relief for those who had to hold him down. Diana stood up with a helping hand from Marvin. Isaac caught this action from the corner of his eye and turned to face Martin who was now opening his golden-brown eyes. Diana sighed in relief and smiled as she watched him stir and slowly come to awareness.

Martin muttered barely audible words. Everything around him was foggy and he had trouble pinpointing who the blobs were. In a moment of panic he crawled towards the head of the bed, terrified it might be Venasso again, come to taunt him with his mothers' image once more. Everyone that had crowded around the bed moved back to give him some space. He rubbed his eyes to get rid of the foggy view he was currently experiencing. He blinked rapidly and felt a dull throb in his back. He was laying on something warm and he was covered up, he appreciated it. Things started to clear up and the first face he saw was a teen wearing a blue mask with silver white hair. Martin knew who this was only because of the hair. He tried to speak but his voice cracked and it was raw.

"Here," Diana tipped some water down his throat. He didn't look up as he drank and closed his eyes, grateful for something in his throat. Diana smiled and sat down on the bed. Martin continued to stare at the masked teen. Isaac put a hand to his lips saying to keep his identity a secret and Martin, as much as he wanted to spill he knew Isaac would probably kill him if he shouted it out. Martin looked around the room, Mimi and her team members were staring at him and James was standing against the wall, staring at him with an emotion Martin couldn't recognize. "Martin?"

"Huh?" He turned his head to the voice and his memories of everything that happened in the room came flooding back. His eyes widened and he sat up ignoring the burning pain in his back. He looked around the room again. M.O.M was sitting on a chair by the computer, Diana was sitting on his bed, Marvin was staring at him with a smile, and Billy was hovering by Martin with a tear in the corner of his eye. Martin moved along the bed, his mind running a million miles a minute. "This isn't real," he muttered, "It can't be." He held his head in his hands. "If it was real…no, it's a trick. This is all a trick." He pulled at the sheets turning a shade paler than he had been before. "It's a dream. It has to be a dream…"

"Martin…" Diana touched his shoulder but he flinched away, determined to wake up. He moved away from his step-sister, determined that she wasn't real. He moved his head between his knees and bit his lip to stop the scream his back caused. M.O.M's face remained impassive as she moved the chair and stood up. She too had seen the video footage and found that her anger, though it didn't show right now, had increased.

"Marty…it's us. What you saw wasn't us. It was Venasso pretending to be us." Billy looked at Martin with a pleading hope laced in his voice. "Please believe us."

"It can't be…" Martin saw Diana being killed. Saw her neck being snapped, saw Marvin's spine broken, saw Billy crushed, and saw M.O.M get shot right in front of him. He saw the pain in their eyes heard their pleas to save him even though he couldn't because he didn't remember. He watched as they screamed, blamed him, told him it was his fault they were dead. He could see the blood, his memory dissolving into the dream he had been seeing for weeks. The blood surrounded him like a pool, coming up to drown him because he deserved it. "No…" he muttered, "Not this again…" He tried to get away and a door appeared in front of him, soaked in blood. He reached a shaky hand to pull the knob open. His hand slipped as he pulled the door open. He fell down into a dark hole; falling endlessly until he came to a rough landing. He groaned and stood up, looking around. He saw cave drawings of old creatures that had faced, captured and placed into a safer area. All of sudden everything spun around him, a harsh voice laughed and he screamed in agony as his whole body burned.

He was staring around the room looking at the worried expressions from Diana, Marvin and Billy, shocked ones from Mimi's team and James, while M.O.M and Isaac looked emotion free trying to remain calm. He looked at his hands; relief flooded him as he saw no blood covering them. His wide eyes glanced around the room once more and closed his eyes.

"Martin?" Diana spoke softly and touched his shoulder again. He didn't flinch away but looked at her hesitantly.

"You're real, aren't you?" He touched her shoulder and squeezed. He shook his head trying to make it real, maybe if he believed it was it would be. "What do you do when I call you a book worm?" He looked into her eyes.

"Hit you with a book." She grinned and hugged him, something they rarely did. He felt the warmth and let it comfort him.

"Show me proof," he muttered, "I…I need to know…" Diana shook her head.

"Martin, I don't think you should." Marvin spoke up staring at the teen in the mask. Something about him irritated Marvin. The way he looked at Diana bothered him. Isaac stared back at Marvin with a cool gaze.

"Let him," Isaac spoke up, "If I had been in that position I think I would want proof too but I assure you everyone in this room is real." Isaac walked over to the bed and helped Martin stand up when he noticed that Martin tried to do it himself. He walked Martin to the computer chair M.O.M vacated and pulled the file up. Martin watched as the video footage played. Horrible memories replayed in front of his eyes and pain laced through his body as he remembered every cut and every attack. He closed his eyes and winced as Venasso dug her claws into his spine, blood spilling out momentarily. He gripped the table hard as he felt the pain in his back flare up. Diana moved to turn off the video but Isaac stopped her. Martin stopped the video for a moment and shook his head, silently asking to allow him to continue. When the feed came to the part where he witnessed Diana and the others…Martin sucked in a breath and tried to calm down. He watched as the man who had killed everyone brought in another body and, as he faintly studied the video he noticed that one of Diana's hands turned from scaly green to skin colour just as she entered looking frightened.

"How is that…" he pulled Diana's hand close and examined the skin. "It's not…but…" he looked at the video again. "I'm tired," he muttered in a defeated voice. Isaac and Marvin, not shocked by this anymore, but worried more than not, moved over to Martin and helped him up and moved him to the bed. He lay down and looked at M.O.M. "I remember," he muttered his eyes falling closed, "Cave with drawings, where the key…" M.O.M stared at Martin as he finally closed his eyes and fell asleep. She sat down; dizzy all of sudden, memories flooding her mind as they bounced off the walls of her mind like a repeating echo. Isaac stared at his mother in a worried sort of way but hiding so no one would suspect.

"What does he mean?" James asked in an arrogant voice. M.O.M snapped her eyes up at him and lowered his head, knowing he was stupid for talking like that to the head of the centre.

"It's confidential." M.O.M looked up at them, a cryptic look playing in her eyes. Isaac knew that look and wondered why she couldn't tell him. She looked at him and immediately felt something in him bubble up at the thought of her trying to protect him from something dangerous when he had already proven himself before. He looked again and that same look of concern directed at him was also directed to the blonde on the bed. Something big was defiantly happening and now everyone was in the middle. Martin was just as mysterious when he spoke about it as his mom which was strange.

"Please tell us," Diana begged, "I don't care if I get shipped off to the Arctic or whatever place you want to send me to. Martin is on this bed because he kept the secret and they wanted it so bad they were willing to break him!" Diana's voice was growing in pitch as she pleaded.

"I do mind," Isaac muttered so that no one heard him. The room was tense enough and Isaac didn't want to add more to it. Unfortunately for Isaac Marvin had heard. Isaac found himself shoved against a wall, Marvin holding him up by his collar.

"What did you mutter? You've been staring at Diana any chance you've had!" Marvin's temper grated on Isaac's nerves.

"Maybe you should keep your hands off her then." Isaac replied back coldly, "Incase you haven't noticed this is a mission, not a dating service." He removed Marvin's hands and walked away. Martin groaned during the commotion but didn't wake up.

"Well if you kept your eyes off her then I wouldn't have to!" Marvin smirked while standing against the wall. Isaac turned to face him; his blue eyes had gone icy cold as glared in Marvin's direction. Mimi and her team had fallen back into a corner, terrified of where this would lead. Diana looked furious at both males and M.O.M seemed to be lacking any of her calm attitude she had earlier.

"SHUT UP!" Diana screamed and both teens looked at her. "I'm not anyone's property and I have the right to accept help from whomever I chose!" She glared at them and neither teen moved from the spot they stood on. "Boys are such idiots!" Diana sat down on Martin's bed and bounced from the force. Martin let out a painful groan. She blushed and pulled the blanket up to Martin's chin. M.O.M didn't feel the need to speak; Diana's outburst had solved the problem. Marvin and Isaac didn't bother to speak to each other as they went to stand on opposite sides of the room.

"Now that I know what they're goal is a plan can be made. First everyone is going to get some sleep." M.O.M waited until every last teenager and Billy fell asleep. She looked over the footage again and sighed, letting some of her worry show. She put a finger to the corner of her eye, wondering why she was crying, or at least about to. She usually had better control over her emotions. She wiped the stray tear away and promised herself that after this Martin Mystery was taking a vacation, whether he wanted to or not. M.O.M prided herself on protecting all her agents but there was only so much one could do. To have the centre taken over had made her less than pleased but she was going to take it back and improve it.

"Mom what are you doing up?" M.O.M looked up and saw Isaac staring at her, mask removed for the moment. His blue eyes were tired but alert.

"Thinking," She looked at him, "Go back to sleep. I'll be sleeping in a minute." Isaac looked troubled for a moment but when she smiled at him he lie back down and fell asleep. She moved over to him and put the mask on his face. She then moved over to the computer and deleted the last four hours of footage from this room. Deleting anything of Martin telling them where the secret was and of Isaac's face. With his mask back on M.O.M crawled into her sleeping bag and fell asleep.

Morning came quickly and Isaac woke up with a surprise. His mask had been replaced and when he went to go and delete the image of him without his mask he was pleasantly surprised to find it gone. '_She works quickly.'_ He smiled at his mother who was just waking up. Marvin was next followed by Diana who apparently wasn't speaking to either Isaac or Marvin. Both missed her speaking to them but didn't bother to try and go up to her for fear of her wrath. Mimi and her team, along with James were asleep and didn't look like they were getting up anytime soon. Isaac looked over to the blonde on the bed and found him staring at everyone waking up.

"He's coming." Martin spoke with an empty voice. "He's coming soon." M.O.M stood up quickly and walked over to the door. She typed in a few codes while keeping the keypad hidden from view. She woke Billy up, who apparently wasn't a morning type of guy.

"What?" he mumbled. Billy took one look in M.O.M's eyes and got back into his hover chair.

"Stay behind, look after everyone else." M.O.M gave Billy a point blank stare as if daring him to defy her. He wouldn't dare and she knew it. "Marvin get Martin ready to leave, Diana make sure everything is packed." She looked at Isaac, "I don't need to tell you what to do." Isaac nodded and started to help Diana pack. His hand brushed hers for a second and despite being angry with him she blushed. Marvin didn't miss this and growled under his breath as he pulled a centre shirt out of a drawer and put it on Martin. The teen groaned and looked at M.O.M knowing what was going to happen. Marvin couldn't place the emotion set behind his eyes as he helped Martin sit up. The teen screamed in pain but the others didn't seem to wake up.

"They'll be okay," Isaac told Diana when she gave a worried look in their direction, "They'll wake up when we leave and Billy will protect them, won't you." It wasn't a question. Billy smiled in Diana and Isaac's direction and was typing something furiously on his keypad. A door opened and Martin looked at it with apprehension.

"It's him," Martin whispered against Marvin's shoulder. Marvin had no idea what he was talking about. "Diana, throw away your bag." She tossed it aside when she caught the look in his eyes. Her bag started to glow a horrible blood red colour and floated in the middle of the room. Isaac stuffed the bag in a containment unit. Diana didn't understand why that happened until she realized she stuffed the piece of black material into her bag some time ago. "It's _him_." Martin said again and Diana seemed to realize.

"No…you can't mean him, can you?" M.O.M nodded gravely and shook her. Diana's eyes widened in fear as she stared at the open portal, "he'll be waiting then."

Isaac had no idea what they were talking about but if his mom wanted him to come along for the ride he would. He looked at Martin who was positioned against Marvin's back, his head resting against Marvin's shoulder.

"Can you walk?" Martin nodded.

"Yes," Martin replied to Isaac's question, "But I don't know for how long." Martin seemed to have pushed back anything he might be feeling from the previous hours. Isaac couldn't hear the happy tone of voice that Martin usually had, even in the most dangerous of situations.

"Who are you talking about Martin?" Marvin wanted to know so he could be prepared.

"Gatekeeper."

Marvin looked at Diana, "Who is this Gatekeeper?" Diana didn't say anything else as the group stepped through the portal and disappeared. Mimi, Rose, Alec and James all woke up and looked around.

* * *

"Hey!" James yelled, "Where did everyone else go?!" Billy looked at James. "They ran away and left us to deal with the damage! Cowards!" James stumbled back as Ganthar slapped him. James hit the wall looking terrified at Billy. The look in the alien's eyes warned James not to speak again.

"We were left here to defend the centre while M.O.M, Marvin, Martin, Diana and the masked man are going to take care of the one who caused all of this." Billy looked at the group, "Be prepared, this room only has so much protection left." Billy as Ganthar looked at the door waiting for something horrible to walk in.

* * *

M.O.M and the others looked around. They were in the cave where everyone, that being, Martin, Diana, Java and M.O.M had met Gatekeeper in the first place. Martin told Marvin to put him down as he stood on his own, ignoring the incredible crippling pain running through his back and body. Martin and M.O.M led the way through tunnels and caverns. It took ten minutes to navigate through the tunnels when they came to a closed stone wall. Diana had no idea why they stopped here when M.O.M took out a knife and cut the palm of her hand. She placed it on the stone wall and it opened.

The cavern was fairly dark except for the faint glow coming from an alter up ahead. Martin looked at M.O.M. The raven haired woman made sure to move behind the group as Martin remained at the front. They reached the alter and looked at the strange markings carved into it. Martin took his own knife from his bag and ran it along the palm of his hand. He muttered some complicated words in Latin. He made another cut and muttered more words, this time in Japanese. The third time he cut his hand Diana hid her face.

"Blood of the sacrifice, blood given freely to restore and open an ancient gift," another cut to the palm of his hand, "With this final gift of blood take freely what you will and open the sealed door." He stepped back, dizzy from blood loss. Isaac caught Martin mid-fall as something glowing came out of the alter and floated in front of them. It zoomed in front of Martin and he reached out his arms. Diana shoved his hands down.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Martin smiled at her and took the orb into his hands. It shone so bright everyone had to close or cover their eyes. The orb was gone and Martin was staring at them with brilliant toxic green eyes. Martin started to bite his lip as Isaac lowered him to the ground. A seal was carving itself into Martin's back. By the end of it Martin was on his hands and knees, panting from the pain and energy that was released in performing a strange and horrible ceremony.

"What just happened?" Marvin asked looking at M.O.M.

"That orb has the ability to give the owner of it as much power as it can. With a snap of Agent Mystery's fingers he can control half the world right now without leaving this cave." Martin chuckled slightly.

"How come it has to be Martin?" Diana whispered bending down to look at her step-brothers face. A grim smile settled onto his lips and his toxic green eyes stared sadly at her.

"I found it," He whispered back, "It was a solo mission. Something only one person could do." Martin looked away, "The girl who was being controlled by it had been in its power so long that she lost her mind. She killed herself, right in front of me." He looked at the group as they helped him lean against the alter, "This thing in me numbs the pain."

"She killed herself." Diana looked horrified. Isaac just stared at Martin remaining calm and collected. "She then took something from her chest and shoved it into my hands. I had no idea what happened because it disappeared the next second. The seal carved itself into my back. I returned to the centre after that."

"Agent Mystery filled me in, Billy, Agent Mystery and I researched a way to seal it so that it would not remain in his body. The removal process was painful and, when we sealed it here, it required blood to act as a seal. Billy only knows how we removed the orb and his memory was erased permanently and it was taken off record that Billy knew anything of it." M.O.M looked at the group, "Your memories too will be erased if need be." Martin looked away, green eyes staring at the vast amount of carvings in the cavern.

"When you were away for a week and told us you were training…"

"That orb was being removed from my body." He looked at her, "It took a week to remove." He didn't bother to stand up when the cavern walls shook. Martin looked at M.O.M again and pointed to the arch way they had walked through.

"He'll be here in five minutes." M.O.M frowned and everyone who had a U-Watch prepared their own devices.

"Why do you need this white haired weirdo than?" Marvin looked at Isaac with an annoyed frown. Isaac glared at him and promptly punched Martin in the head.

"Aside from Martin, this young man is the only one who is actually going to able to do damage." Isaac looked at his mother and nodded. Martin stood up with a groan of pain and stood beside Isaac. Green eyes met blue and with the snap of his fingers M.O.M, Diana, and Marvin were trapped in a bubble of toxic green that nothing could break. Martin looked knowingly at M.O.M and the woman looked shocked at his expression. Her hands hung down at her side as she stared down at him. Diana beat at the orb furiously trying to break it and Marvin tried hacking at it with the eye-cutter or any other tool he could use. "There is no point," M.O.M looked at them, "They're on their own now and we won't be able to break this." _'Be careful,' _she whispered in her mind.

"Isaac," Martin looked at him, "Thanks for the help." Isaac stared at an entirely new Martin. Sure there was that brave behaviour Martin had when protecting others but there was something else there, behind those eyes. There was knowledge that had not been their previously. Martin pointed to the door and in floated Gatekeeper, dark and tattered hood with what looked like a scythe in his hand. The dark eyes looked at Martin and Isaac with strange satisfaction then, in a quick movement the drawings on the caverns came to life. They moved to attack but Martin, with the movement of a superhuman managed to trap each one in a green orb. Isaac watched Martin for moment and then concentrated. Gatekeeper looked at Isaac, seeing no threat moved toward Martin and threw him into the wall. He cringed but smirked when Gatekeeper was impaled by energy erupting from the ground. His dark eyes turned to Martin who shook his head and then looked at Isaac.

"YOU!" He bellowed.

"Me." Isaac replied and manipulated the energy around him into a sword. Gatekeeper looked horrified and turned his attention to Martin. His hands enclosed around the blondes neck, chocking him but as he did so he noticed his hand burning. Martin kicked him off and Gatekeeper flew toward Isaac so fast he did not have the movement to maneuver away. The sword struck him through his cloak and he was shocked to find that he was bleeding. Martin looked at him and walked toward him.

"What did you do to me?" Gatekeeper demanded.

"Took away your ability to get out of things by just disappearing, sure you had a physical form before but now your just another supernatural creature. " Martin looked dangerous at the moment, his green eyes glowing. "I won't let you get this power; I don't intend to keep it long." Martin looked at Isaac.

"Why did you want it?" Isaac looked at Gatekeeper, cold blue eyes sending a chill up his robed body.

"Just like her, aren't you?" Gatekeeper smirked, "No you're just a bit different. I wouldn't play with a fire you can't face." He looked at Martin again, "You think you're so powerful," Gatekeeper, in a surprise action, shoved his hand through Martin's chest and felt for the orb. Martin chocked and spluttered as Gatekeeper dug around inside his chest. Isaac acted quickly and pulled out his sword. Gatekeeper moaned in pain but kept his hand in Martin's chest. "Surrender your power boy," He looked at Martin, "You may have beaten me twice but I'm winning this war."

"Not if I can help it." Isaac manipulated the energy around him and impaled Gatekeeper again shoving his sword in at the same time. Martin, at this moment muttered some words in Latin and Gatekeeper screamed in pure agony as he watched his hands turn into ash. The backlash of energy sent Isaac, Martin and Gatekeeper flying in three different directions. Martin slammed hard into the wall hitting his head. He slumped to the floor staring at the blurry figures of Gatekeeper and Isaac. Isaac managed to roll in the energy wave but he too slammed into the wall, his left shoulder taking most of the damage. Gatekeeper lay twitching on the floor as his body turned into ash slowly. The energy wave also sent the orb the others were in crashing to the floor. It was a much softer landing but it did leave them dazed. They were still trapped in orb as they watched the rest of Gatekeepers body disappear.

_"I'm not done. I'll be back" _Diana let out a squeak of fear and orb dissolved around them. M.O.M rushed to check on Isaac, Diana to Martin and Marvin went to check on the evidence Gatekeeper left behind. The tattered robes lay empty on the cavern floor. Diana let a cry of shock. M.O.M helped Isaac up and gave him back his mask. It had fallen to the floor when he rolled to reduce the damage. He replaced it and they walked over to Martin to find his hand glowing green. He took the green orb out of his chest and dropped it to the floor. It shattered and dissolved.

"It's broken beyond repair. It won't come back." Martin smiled at the group and passed out. Diana felt tears run down her eyes again.

"Why didn't you let us-"

"To protect everyone," M.O.M told the girl, "He didn't want anyone to get hurt." M.O.M looked at Isaac, "You both did well. If it wasn't for the fact that you two worked together Gatekeeper might still be around." M.O.M pressed a button on her watch. A portal opened and she guided Isaac through, then Diana, Marvin came through next carrying an unconscious and very injured Martin mystery. Isaac muttered something about a dislocated shoulder on the way in and Diana started to talk to him and asked if it hurt. Marvin growled in annoyance and stared at the damage to the centre.

TBA…


	11. The Seal

**Chapter 11**

Authors note: Wow, this story is almost done. I can't believe it. It was sweat, blood and tears that I wrote this story with. Good news is that, luckily, Gatekeeper is gone. YAY!!!! I can't believe it worked out the way it did. On another note I'm sad that this story is ending as well. I wish it didn't have to end so soon but maybe it's time to let Martin off the hook huh? I want to thank everyone who has reviewed and who will review. I also have to say that I don't own Martin Mystery but wish I did.

* * *

_Teams Leaders and Team Break Down : _

**Team Canada**

Leader: Martin Mystery

Team Members: Diana, Java, Marvin

**Team England**

Leader: James Rodney- Red Hair, brown eyes comes from England. (Arrogant)

Team Mate: Christopher – Black hair, 5'5, brown eyes, muscular (Average)

Team Mate: Jake – Blue hair, 5'9, blue eyes, muscular (intelligent and strategist)

**Team Russia**

Team Leader: Cassy Bruschcoda – Brown hair (Curly) , blue eyes and sarcastic)

Team: Natalia (Brown hair, grey eyes) , Natasha (Green eyes, blonde hair) (Both are like their leader)

**Team USA 1 – L.A**

Team Leader: Jimmy - African American, comes from L.A, Red hair (dyed, afro) , brown eyes (Polite)

Team: Janice (Raven hair, green eyes, quiet and has a strong will) Jane (Same but has more muscle stregth) (Both have short hair, bubbly and energic)

**Team USA 2 – Texas**

Team Leader: J.D Henderson – Black hair, hazel eyes, 6 ft (Hair is curly and short)(Prankster)

Team: Drake (Green eyes, spike hair that is dyed blue, green and black, confidant and intelligent) and Stephan (Blue eyes, brown hair short and spiked and has an attitude)

**Team Japan**

Team Leader: Kimiko (Kimi for short) Black hair, brown eyes, pink hair (Dyed ) (blunt)

Team: Anzu (Black hair, black eyes, quiet, female) , Judai (Brunette, black eyes, loud, protective Male) , Toshi (Black eyes, Dyed green and purple hair, sunglasses, strategist Male) and Tomoe (Black hair, green left eye, blue right eye and is a skilled fighter MALE)

**Team France**

Team Leader: Mimi Rodez –Short red hair, green eyes, spunky and cultured

Team: Rose (Blonde hair, brown eyes. Strong and acts as support), Alec (Male, blue eyes, long blonde hair tied with red ribbon, strong and strategist)

* * *

**Chapter 11**

The centre was busy with medics and centre agents bringing the injured to rooms for rest or operating rooms to mend the most injured. Kimiko's entire team was currently sharing a fair sized room, recovering in a medicated sleep. J.D and his team had received various injuries that had landed them in a room for a half an hour before they returned to the horrible scene that played out the game Gatekeeper never managed to finish. Mimi and her team were in a similar situation and were now helping gather the injured. M.O.M ordered the remaining, uninjured agents who were not rounding up the injured, to go and help with the efforts to locate all the captured and un-captured inmates that had escaped during the initial outbreak. Jimmy's team had been ordered to remain in bed until told otherwise. Cassy remained somewhat unharmed but she too was also helping with the injured. Her two team mates Natalia and Natasha were currently enjoying a salt water bath to remove any of Gastromo's controlling parasites. Neither girl was enjoying it too much but had no room to complain further after M.O.M shot them the iciest glare a person could shoot. Christopher and Jake were currently nursing their friend James' deflating ego as he sat cooped up in a room refusing to do much more than glare at anyone with a mutinous frown on his face.

Diana, Marvin, Billy, and M.O.M had all been tended to with various ointments and bandages. Isaac had his shoulder put back into place and resting in a sling to not cause more damage. Java was currently resting in bed, his injuries healing at quick pace thanks to some powerful technology the centre had developed. The group, save Java, M.O.M, and Isaac were sitting in a waiting room, hoping for any news that might flutter out about Martin. They watched and waited, sitting up straight when a doctor would come out of the operating area but sunk back down when they didn't approach. Diana sat with her head resting in against her knees muttering things no one could hear. Marvin watched the door with mild interest trying not to remember all that had happened this day but finding it hard to. Billy had fallen asleep by now, his tired body finally letting him have some semblance of peace, even if it might be short. M.O.M sat in her office wondering if she should inform Diana and Martin's father of what happened now or if she should wait on the outcome of the surgery Martin was currently undergoing. Isaac just stared at his mother, wondering why she looked confused and wasn't bothering to hide it.

"I would want to know," a voice spoke up, "I've know the man, he would want to know." M.O.M looked up and smiled a rare smile. "He may be strict but he is also caring." The man sat down, he too bore a mask like the teen beside him. "If it was Isaac…" M.O.M nodded gravely and started to call the man Martin had so many problems with. She hoped that it wouldn't turn into a shouting match between father and son.

"He knows." Isaac looked at his mother for a moment, "Who you are and…" M.O.M stopped speaking leaving Isaac curious.

Diana opened her eyes when someone shook the poor girl awake. She jumped in her chair slightly as her eyes saw the face of her step father, Gerard Mystery. He looked worried, not only for her but for the little green alien beside her and the blonde teen next to her who had also fallen asleep. She looked at him with confused green eyes to which he responded with a gentle hug and a muttering of words that sounded like 'everything will be okay.' She felt the world fall around her as she cried into the man's shoulder for what felt like ten minutes. He petted her hair and sat down in a chair facing her once he released her. Diana didn't speak as she was released from his grasp and just looked toward those foreboding white doors with a red light above them. Marvin moaned and opened tired blue eyes as he looked around the room.

"Is there any news?" He asked looking at Diana. She shook her head and stared at the floor. Marvin sighed and ran his hand through messy and debris filled hair. "What is taking them so long?"

"What happened?" Gerard asked the tired group. Diana filled him in on the parts when they were on their way to M.O.M, what they had encountered and stopped at the part where Martin was violently stabbed by the long needle. She rubbed tears from her eyes and let Marvin pick up the story as he told Gerard of how Martin had been captured and about the other teams, careful to leave out any names. He reached the part of where and when they witnessed Martin being tortured but didn't continue as he found his voice faltering. The looks on Marvin and Diana's face made Martin's father worry increase. "Something bad happened…tell me." His voice was stern but the teens didn't respond. Marvin pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket that looked worn and cracked. He handed it to Gerard who looked momentarily shocked.

"He carries it with him everywhere most likely." Marvin turned his attention to the white doors again. Gerard continued to stare at the picture of his first and late wife and wiped a blood smear off a younger Martin's face. He pocketed the photo and, he too, turned his attention to those white doors. The sound of foot steps came echoed through the hallway making Diana want to look up. She saw Isaac and M.O.M standing there, neither looking grim but neither looking happy. Gerard regarded the woman with respect and the teen beside with mild curiosity as he watched the two approaching.

"Thank you for calling me." Gerard looked M.O.M in the eye and held out his hand, "I wish we could have seen each other again through better circumstances." M.O.M shook his hand and looked at Isaac. She nudged her head toward Diana as she led Gerard away to explain the various injuries his son had received. Isaac sat down in a chair next to Diana and noticed the scowl gracing her blonde friend's lips. He returned the scowl for a moment and tapped Diana on the shoulder. She looked up and then looked at Marvin, then at Isaac. She sighed and was about to stand up when both teens grabbed one arm to encourage her to sit down. They stared at each other, waiting for the other to let go first. Diana, frustrated beyond measure, ripped her arms from both of their hands and turned to face them with her hands on her hips.

"Here I am worried about Martin and you two are fighting over me…still!" Neither teen said anything as she continued her rant, "I can't believe you two would act so stupid with what's happened. Honestly, when girls say boys are stupid they're not far from the truth!" Diana was muttering under her breath now and neither teen dared approach until she had calmed down a little. She took in a deep breath and turned around again. "What is it that you need?" She looked at Isaac.

"Could we walk around for a bit?" he asked, "I want to talk to you."

"I…" Marvin looked a little put out but at this point but Diana didn't give a damn. She watched as Isaac, mask on, stood and led her to a secluded room.

"I know I messed up back then." Diana sat down in a chair with a huff.

"Back when?" Diana looked pointedly at him, wondering why she was so angry with him in the first place. "Back when all you could think about was the job?" She glared at him. Isaac felt the sting that came with those words. He didn't respond right away so Diana continued, "Or when you were so busy fighting Marvin because of me. I'm not a piece of property you can buy and sell at any given time." Isaac stared at her, the truth hurt.

"I wanted to say…"

"Yes?"

"Well, I wanted to say I was-" the door flew open and Marvin stood there. Diana's frustration rose a degree.

"It's Martin…" Marvin panted, "He's out of surgery." Diana flew out of the room and Isaac glared at Marvin. "Did I interrupt something?" There was a smug smile on his face. Isaac pushed past the blonde, not wanting to bother with him at the moment. "What kind of freaky powers do you have anyway?" Marvin shouted as he ran to catch up with Isaac. "They're creepy and I don't trust you." Isaac didn't say a word as he continued to follow Diana's trail. Marvin didn't bother asking any more questions when Diana came into view. She was staring, in shock, at something going on in the room. Isaac and Marvin looked in through the shatter proof window.

Martin was flailing about, his body moving as if in a seizure but the strange green glow emitting from his body lit up the room. His eyes were open and glowing green, as they had when Martin and Isaac had fought Gatekeeper. Agents were in there trying to restrain him but his wounds opened, blood splattering the walls as he screamed words in another language entirely. He fell to the floor, the agents having been sent flying into the wall with the wave of the blonde's hand. He stepped over their bodies and pushed the door open and made a run for it. Isaac alerted M.O.M as Diana, Marvin, Gerard, and Billy chased after the blonde in hopes of catching him. Blood droplets marked their path as they made their way through halls and rooms. They finally came to a room that had the door tightly sealed shut. M.O.M and Isaac recognized the Latin seal and removed it. M.O.M opened the door slowly, a green glow lighting the dark room.

Martin was on all fours, panting from pain as blood dripped down his back. Fresh wounds marked his back and a pair of bat like green wings laid flat, the tips of them dripping blood. Martin looked up at the woman, horrified at her and fell to the floor. The seal on his back shone a bright green and but didn't bleed this time. Martin had his hands on his head, eyes closed painfully tight as he a he relived all the horrible memories he had, not just from this day, those being the most clear and painful at the moment, but of smaller moments in his life. Painful times he didn't wish to remember. Diana and the others had entered the room by now and looked at him, shocked once more.

Isaac pushed Diana behind him as Martin stood, wings spread and running to attack them. None of them expected this as Isaac formed a shield around the group and blocked Martin's glowing arm with his own. Martin kicked out trying to knock Isaac to his knees but Isaac jumped backwards and took the leg throwing Martin into the wall. Martin snarled and groaned from pain at the same time, advancing once more, this time aiming for Isaacs injured arm that had come out of its sling. This attack managed to hit and Isaac hit the shield he had created. He avoided having his injured shoulder take the hit and ducked. Martin's hand hit the shield. He pulled back as he felt the sting and backed away. Isaac took this moment and knocked Martin to the floor. Martin gave a painful cry and the wings melted away, his eyes opened and returned to their normal golden-brown and the seals glow died completely. The blonde looked at him with eyes full of pain. Isaac stepped back, knowing that the brief fight was over. Marvin turned on the lights and looked at his friend and rival then turned his attention to Isaac. Martin didn't move from where he had fallen but blood started to pool slowly around him. M.O.M moved forward and bent down to look at him, Diana following her example.

"What…what am I?" he gasped and fell silent, his eyes closing. Gerard noticed, for the first time the deep wounds running over his sons body and, the one the caught his attention the most, was at the base of his spine where it looked like someone had been digging for treasure in his sons body. He couldn't find the words to speak as he walked over to his son and gently picked him up. Martin's arms were limp as his father carried him silently back to the OR, not caring that blood was soaking his clothes; the others followed quietly.

Once again a group, larger this time, was sitting waiting for news. Four hours later a man came out and announced that the surgery had gone well and most of the tissue damage to Martin's back was able to be repaired. The only problem was that he would have to deal with physical therapy for at least two months and be in a wheel chair for a while, depending on the progress he made during his recovery. The doctor also spoke of how he would most likely have a permanent scar at the base of his spine. Isaac and M.O.M shared a look with each other.

"What about the seal?" Isaac asked as he stared at the doctor.

"This young man has a point," Gerard clenched his fist painfully. "I can't have my son running on a rampage at any time. He'll hurt himself and others." Gerard looked at Diana. M.O.M looked at Billy and the little green alien seemed to know what to do, even with his memories erased completely about that moment in time.

"We'll have to add another layer to the seal," M.O.M looked at Billy, "It will be long, hard and taxing on those who chose to participate." Billy stepped forward as did Diana. She smiled and looked at the group.

"I want to help if I can."

"What does this ritual need," Gerard looked skeptical as he looked at Billy. The green alien searched through records and found the desired seal and ritual required. Billy looked nervous and sick at the same time. "Well," Gerard grew impatient as Billy read the document.

"Blood and a magic circle, and the ritual must be performed soon. The circle needs to be drawn with salt and two of those involved must each provide blood to create the seal. It has to be three people, no more and no less and must be performed by a priestess or shaman." Diana paled as did her step-father, Marvin had a queasy look and Isaac stood there with a calm expression, one that looked identical to his mom's at the moment. Diana swallowed nervously.

"I'll provide my blood." Diana was considerably pale.

"I will too." Marvin stood looking nervous.

"I will help," a Japanese teenager walked toward them. "I know of the ritual as I have had to perform it before. I can perform it now but you need someone to standby and protect those in the salt barrier from Martin." Kimiko blushed as she leaned on her left side, "I would be honored to do this for him." Diana had the strangest feeling that Kimi might have a crush on her step-brother. Diana smiled at the girl and nodded.

Martin was put on a sheet of white cloth and M.O.M carefully drew the salt circle according to the diagram. She drew a circle around Diana and then a second circle that connected to the inner one with three lines. She did the same for Marvin but for Kimiko she drew three circles one line to connect each of the circles in place. She then drew a large circle around the four of them. She drew another circle around the four of them and connected this circle with words written in Japanese. Salt lines connected the ring of salt around the table Martin lay on to Marvin and Diana in the form of an arrow that pointed both ways. Kimiko looked at the circle and nodded with its completion. M.O.M handed Diana a knife.

"When I start chanting cut your palms with the knife, no other place. Make it a horizontal line, nothing else. After the chant has been said once and you've cut your hand pass the knife to Marvin. I will start the chant again, you cut you hand and then I repeat it once more. After this has been said place your hands on the seal upon his back. We'll see what happens from there." She looked at Martin who started to stir awake. He looked at Diana, Marvin and Kimiko in confusion.

"What's…" confusion clouded his eyes.

"This will hurt," Kimiko muttered, "I am sorry."

"So am I." Diana closed her eyes.

"Me too," Marvin looked away.

Martin was confused more than ever and noticed Isaac staring at him from behind the mask. He too looked remorseful as Kimiko started muttering words in Japanese. Her voice took an edge that was eerie and magnificent at the same time. Diana cut her hand waited as the chant continued for four minutes. Martin's back stung and he moaned in pain. When Kimiko finished the first round Diana gave Marvin the knife and the chant started again. Martin felt a burning in his back this time and he screamed, unable to form words. His hands clutched at the sheet underneath him. Another four minutes passed and Kimiko took the knife from Marvin. She threw it aside and started the chant once more. Another four minutes passed and Martin's screaming had reached a fever pitch, the seal on his back started to glow as Kimiko became silent. Marvin and Diana place their palms on each pointed part of the seal. Immediately they could feel the seal burning not only Martin but their hands as well. Diana screamed and Marvin moaned in pain. A green glow was spreading out along the salt but never touched the three people who were trapped in the protective circles. Martin's voice gave way and he collapsed back onto the table.

Isaac moved in as Kimiko, Diana and Marvin shuffled tiredly out of the circle. Isaac put up another protective barrier as green energy surged through the room. All those that were protected by the barrier, including Isaac waited as the energy finally ebbed away leaving Martin on the table panting and soaked in cold sweat. He rasped painfully as he looked at everyone in the room.

"Why…I'm sorry…" he rasped, "Thank you…" It was as if his mind seemed to find peace at last. He passed out on the table. Diana, Kimiko and Marvin collapsed to the floor, exhausted. Kimiko smiled at the others.

"I'm a priestess when I'm not going to school," the girl explained and fell asleep on the floor. Diana and Marvin were given a helping hand to stand. Isaac took Diana and Gerard Mystery helped Marvin. Isaac carried Diana to a room where she could rest and bandaged her wounded hand. Isaac hid the small smirk playing on his lips as he tucked Diana in. Isaac returned to his mom's side and looked through the window where Martin was currently resting on a bed, sleeping with a frown on his face. Kimiko stood there for a few moments then returned to her room to rest.

"Will he be okay," Martin's father asked, hand pressed against the window.

"He will, in time." M.O.M explained, "You've seen the footage. There is no getting over something of that magnitude in one day."

"I think I'll be taking him home for a bit." Gerard looked at his son and sighed. "He needs some place where he is comfortable." He looked around the room and let his eyes fall upon his son again. "He needs rest."

"I'm sure he does." M.O.M looked at the group, "He will be given an extended vacation so that he can."

TBA...


	12. Memories

**Chapter 12**

**Authors note: Well considering this was supposed to be the last chapter and isn't is well, kinda weird but I don't have to say goodbye to this story just yet. I want to thank all my reviewers for all their reviews, and those that might review in the future. I want to thank **Saiyan5Nine-tails **for the use of his character. I don't own Martin Mystery. Enjoy the next chapter. **

_Teams Leaders and Team Break Down : _

**Team Canada**

Leader: Martin Mystery

Team Members: Diana, Java, Marvin

**Team England**

Leader: James Rodney- Red Hair, brown eyes comes from England. (Arrogant)

Team Mate: Christopher – Black hair, 5'5, brown eyes, muscular (Average)

Team Mate: Jake – Blue hair, 5'9, blue eyes, muscular (intelligent and strategist)

**Team Russia**

Team Leader: Cassy Bruschcoda – Brown hair (Curly) , blue eyes and sarcastic)

Team: Natalia (Brown hair, grey eyes) , Natasha (Green eyes, blonde hair) (Both are like their leader)

**Team USA 1 – L.A**

Team Leader: Jimmy - African American, comes from L.A, Red hair (dyed, afro) , brown eyes (Polite)

Team: Janice (Raven hair, green eyes, quiet and has a strong will) Jane (Same but has more muscle stregth) (Both have short hair, bubbly and energic)

**Team USA 2 – Texas**

Team Leader: J.D Henderson – Black hair, hazel eyes, 6 ft (Hair is curly and short)(Prankster)

Team: Drake (Green eyes, spike hair that is dyed blue, green and black, confidant and intelligent) and Stephan (Blue eyes, brown hair short and spiked and has an attitude)

**Team Japan**

Team Leader: Kimiko (Kimi for short) Black hair, brown eyes, pink hair (Dyed ) (blunt)

Team: Anzu (Black hair, black eyes, quiet, female) , Judai (Brunette, black eyes, loud, protective Male) , Toshi (Black eyes, Dyed green and purple hair, sunglasses, strategist Male) and Tomoe (Black hair, green left eye, blue right eye and is a skilled fighter MALE)

**Team France**

Team Leader: Mimi Rodez –Short red hair, green eyes, spunky and cultured

Team: Rose (Blonde hair, brown eyes. Strong and acts as support), Alec (Male, blue eyes, long blonde hair tied with red ribbon, strong and strategist)

* * *

**Chapter 12: Memories**

_A WEEK LATER_

Diana sat beside her step-brothers bed waiting for him to wake up. He had been in and out for a while now but never coherent enough to actually hold a conversation. Nightmares plagued his sleep from which he would wake up screaming. Diana traced her fingers along the extra seal she had helped create. That seal would remain on the teens back forever, never fading. Martin moaned for the third time in an hour as he turned on his side. He hissed in pain and opened tired eyes. He looked around the room wondering where he was. It was the first time in hours when he felt safe and saw Diana smiling at him, peeling an apple.

"Where…" he asked and looked around. "It's warm." He sighed and let himself relax. He closed his eyes as memories assaulted his mind. He tried very hard to keep silent, hold back the tears but that didn't happen and he felt them slide down his face. Diana wiped them away with her hand and pressed a cloth gently against his eyes. She took hold of his hand and let him squeeze it as he tried to push the memories back.

"You're in the centre, currently recovering." She smiled at him, glad that he was finally awake enough to have a conversation.

"Ahem…" Martin turned onto his back and hissed. His eyes widened as he caught sight of his father. He tried to pull away as his father touched his shoulder. Martin squirmed under the touch but was too tired to fight it. He tried telling himself that it wasn't his father who had hurt him but that didn't stop the unease he felt. Gerard pulled back as if burned and sat down in a chair next to his son. He smiled too and held his son's other hand.

"When you are able to leave we will-"

"We?" Martin looked at him as if those words burned to speak. Gerard didn't fail to notice the anger present in his son's eyes. Whether it was from the torture earlier or previous fights that he had with son in the past, Gerard didn't know. It was still a work in progress and it was because they were working on getting along better that Gerard supposed Martin even let him this close. Martin looked away, biting his lip and trying desperately to wipe the tear stains off his face. Gerard attempted to wipe his face but Martin pulled back once more, this time fear residing in those haunted eyes.

He closed his eyes and shuddered, biting his lip once more. His hands gripped his head as it exploded with pain. He could see images of a girl, standing there waiting for him. He stood there, looking at her. His mind flashed back to the time when the girl had first spoke to him.

_Flash back_

_Martin, covered in cuts and scrapes, finally figured out how to open that cavern for the first time. He pressed his bloodied hand onto the rock and had to shield his eyes as the seal cracked and shattered. It lit up the cave with bright green shards of energy. One of the shards cut into his skin and he felt like acid burning a mark into his skin. He groaned and opened his eyes and noted the stabbing pain from his shoulder. He pulled the shoulder of his shirt down and saw a green tattoo etched into his skin. He groaned again and stood up as he watched the cave wall slowly disappear into the rock wall. _

_"That was so cool!" Martin exclaimed and ran into the opening with his usual enthusiasm. The whole cavern emitted a glow that shone a toxic green. There was a ring of water surrounding an island that had steps leading up to as stone alter. Martin's gaze roamed up those steps and saw a girl about his age sitting on the alter grinning like she had just won a million dollars. Martin shrugged his shoulders and looked at the girl. _

_"Who are you?" He shouted. _

_"Anna Marto," she shouted back, "Did you like the clues I left you?" Martin suppressed a growl in his throat. _

_"Not really," he shouted back, "A lot of people are hurt because of those clues." Martin sat down near the water. The girl giggled from her make shift throne. _

_"Don't drink or put your feet in the water." Martin looked at the girl with questioning expression. "Gatekeeper promised me freedom if I did what he wanted." She giggled again and jumped of the stone alter. She almost floated down the steps and stopped right where the lake and the rock met. She pointed into the water and a clammy white hand popped out. Martin jumped back and scuttled away a couple of feet as the hand disappeared. Martin's expression of shock made the girl giggle again. "I promised Gatekeeper I would keep it safe." Her hand traveled to her chest. _

_"What has Gatekeeper got to do with this?" Martin asked as he stood up again and walked toward the water nervously. _

_"I did this…" the girl waved her hand over the water, "For him. It made it hurt less to keep it in me." Martin cringed wondering if she meant that she had killed all those people in their. _

_"Are they dead?" Martin gulped, pushing down the fear in his voice and trying to replace it with false confidence. _

_"Oh, yes they're dead but very much able to move," she smiled, "They listen to me and tell me secrets." _

_"What secrets?"_

"_All the bad things they did when they were alive. All the things they said to me that would make a normal person want to kill themselves. They love me," the girl hugged her body, "Want to make me smile." Martin felt slightly disgusted that she felt no remorse for their death and pity for the girl Gatekeeper had selected. Martin held his hand out to the girl but she refused to take it with a shake of her head. "I can't go home," the girl giggled again. Martin was getting tired of the sound. He tried to block out the sound of her voice but she screamed. Martin opened his eyes and saw her looking at him, pupils dilated. She was pulling at her face, tears of blood streaming down her face. _

"_What's wrong?!" He tried to reach out for her but those white hands came up and tried to grab him. He pulled back and used his U-Watch to summon his X-Rod. He took a few paces back. He started to run and used the X-Rod to launch himself over the lake to avoid the white hands scrambling to grab him. He landed in a flip and turned around to go and comfort the girl. She was still screaming as she turned her to towards him. "Hey, get a hold of yourself!" She gripped his shoulder tightly with one arm and pulled him up the steps with her other arm. He felt himself being dragged up the steps with inhuman strength. _

"_Come." Martin tried to get free of her grip. _

"_Hey, I know I'm hot and all but this is really starting to hurt!" She glared at him and shut up as she slammed him on top of the stone alter. He let out a groan of pain as he body hit it. She held him down as she shoved a hand in her chest and pulled out a glowing green orb. "I'm going to die as soon as I shove this in you," she told him with a cruel smile, "And someone else can feel what it's like to bear it." _

"_Wow, it's a nice gift but…you don't have to do that!" Martin pushed her off him and fell off the stone alter. "We can help you, save you!" She screamed as he rolled away from her fist. _

"_No! Don't you understand?!" She glared at him as she tried to kick him in the face. Martin ducked under leg. "I KILLED PEOPLE! I KILLED MY FAMILY! ALL OF THEM! I KILLED MY FRIENDS! NEIGHBOURS! PEOPLE I HATED!" She slammed her foot into the ground and stone crumbled under it. _

"_We can help you!" Martin dodged another kick as she held the green orb in her palm. _

"_Don't you understand?" she laughed bitterly, "This lets you control people with the snap of your fingers. I could control half the world right now, tell them to kill themselves in the most brutal way and let them die smiling. I could have people kill their families." She grinned, "I could tell you to jump in that water and let yourself drown." Martin was visibly shaking as she continued to speak, "But I didn't, not after I killed my family." _

"_What is that?" Martin asked standing up. _

"_This. THIS! This is an object so powerful Gatekeeper couldn't wield it yet. Gatekeeper took me, told me I could bring back my dead brother." She snapped her fingers and a very fast and pale creature that couldn't even be called human trapped Martin against the stone floor. Martin squirmed in its grip. _

"_Let go of me." _

"_That person, if he can even be called a person, is my brother that I brought back from the dead. Look at him." She knelt down close to Martin, "LOOK AT HIM!" She turned Martin's head to look at the face of her brother. Martin's eyes widened as he tried harder to squirm away. The face was human but the skin was pale, as white as virgin snow with blue lips and red eyes the colour of blood. Martin fought against this thing holding him down. _

"_LET GO!" _

"_I can't, not until I'm free." She smiled and held the green orb close to Martin's chest. She pushed it in and Martin screamed out in agony. She laughed as she watched it disappear. The seal burned into his back and blood seeped out beneath him. He felt dizzy, excited, angry, sad, and powerful all at once. His golden-brown eyes turned toxic green as the creature let go of him. The girl grabbed his arm that started to glow green and pulled it through her chest toward her heart. Martin screamed as he tried to pull his arm back. _

"_NO! STOP! I DON'T WANT TO!" Martin tried to get her to let go but the power was still contained in her body._

"_Yes. You will free me." She made sure his fist enclosed around something and pulled his arm out. Blood splattered and gushed from the wound in her chest. Martin was soaked in it, her blood. He had just murdered someone. _

_"NO!!!" He fought the pain in his body and threw her body against the stone alter. She bounced off it and into the water. The water turned bloody red as white hands came out from everywhere. The corpse in front of him let out a cry as Martin kicked him into the water and let loose a flame of green burning the bodies and evaporating the water. "NO!" He hit the ground and opened a portal with the power and desperation he was feeling. He stumbled into it, and stood in M.O.M's office. The shocked faces of M.O.M and Billy met his view. "Help me…" he muttered, "I didn't mean to…" he closed his eyes, "Make it stop…" _

_End Flash Back_

"NO!" Martin sat up and panted in the sheer effort of trying to stay awake. "No…" he remembered; remembered that girl and what happened. "Why…" he looked at his hands, seeing the invisible blood staining them. His whole body shook as someone tried to push him back down. "LET GO! I SAID LET GO!" His eyes turned a vibrant green and the ones who held him down were thrown back. "Finally…" he panted. He calmed down and saw Diana and his father holding onto his arms. His vision was fading in and out as three figures came into the room. M.O.M's violet eyes stared at him as a doctor approached and put a needled into his arm. His mind faded into nothingness. He was lowered onto the bed. "I'm sorry." He whispered and finally became silent.

M.O.M stared at him for a few moments, sleeping at long last. Isaac trailed behind her and pointed to her office. Diana looked at Isaac and ran toward him, pulling him out of the room and into a room far enough away from everyone else. Tears ran down her face as she looked at him with a determined look.

"Help him," she begged, "Help him. Make him forget all of this…force him forget." She collapsed into his arms, sobbing her heart out. Isaac held onto her and hugged her back, letting her cry as she needed to.

"I'll talk to mom about it," He told her.

"DO SOMETHING NOW!" She screamed and pounded her fists against his chest. "Make…make him forget…" Isaac sank down to the ground and let her cry.

Isaac led Diana to a quiet sitting room where she could think making sure that her father was in the room with her. He then headed to M.O.M's office and found her sitting behind her desk with his father standing behind her. "We could help him by removing the power and the memory." Isaac looked at his mother. She didn't look happy about that particular suggestion.

"We can't erase a memory as strong as that. Memories are a powerful thing and what he remembered will stay with even if we tried to." She looked away remembering him stumbling into her office, covered in blood and holding a human heart in his had. She closed her eyes trying to forget that memory.

TBA….


	13. Blood Lust

**Chapter 13: 'Blood Lust' **

**Authors note: Hey guys. This story is still going. I didn't expect that. I want to thank _Saiyan5Nine-tails_** **for the use of his character, Isaac. I also want to thank those who reviewed and those who will in the future, (Hopefully ^_^'). I don't own Martin Mystery. I think the chapter after this will actually be the last chapter. **

**(****LLLLL **–THE REPORTS**) **

**(**_lllaaaa – Flashbacks in italics) _

**Chapter 13: 'Blood Lust' **

**Authors note: Hey guys. This story is still going. I didn't expect that. I want to thank **Saiyan5Nine-tails **for the use of his character, Isaac. I also want to thank those who reviewed and those who will in the future, (Hopefully ^_^'). The actual report mentioned in this story is typed liked this **

**(****LLLLL – Bold and underlined) **

**(**_lllaaaa – Flashbacks in italics) _

It was two days later when Martin woke up, panting and soaked in cold sweat from his fever. He was aware of people around him but his eyes remained blank and empty, haunted with the memory of that girl and her blood spilling from his hand. He would occasionally stare at his hand and see the blood. M.O.M would come in once in a while and stare at him kindly. He looked at her with some recognition then his eyes would be staring into space again, or at his hands covered in non-existent blood. M.O.M would then return to her office and try doing some work to get her mind off Martin for a bit.

On this day she was currently setting up conference with other races other than human when she was interrupted by Java.

"Martin try to hurt himself." M.O.M looked at Java and shook her head. Isaac entered the room next with Diana and Marvin who was supporting the girl.

"The doctors sedated him. He'll be asleep for a few hours. He was muttering some girls name before he passed out." Isaac helped to guide Diana to seat.

"A-Anna," Diana said in a shaky voice. M.O.M set some forms down and ran a hand through her hair. "What is he seeing?"

M.O.M kept an expressionless look as she searched back in her memories. They received no answers and left the office for a bit.

Isaac, after sneaking into his mothers office later that night, sat there staring at the research files she had gone through earlier. He pulled up file after file and noticed with some concern death certificate and reports that had to do with the names in those files. He pulled them up and looked at them.

_'Head cut off, loss of all limbs. Had no family.' _

_'Thrown against a wall that caused a broken spine and neck. Instantly died, family died three months prior.' _

There were five other reports similar and Isaac wondered why and how those had happened. He closed the files just as his mother walked into the office. She gave him a knowing stared and sat down behind her desk still looking at Isaac. The white-silver haired youth returned his mothers gaze as she typed in a password and brought out a paper copy of a report named 'Blood Lust' and tossed it to him.

"Speak about this to anyone outside of here and I'll send you to the coldest place you can imagine." Isaac shivered at the thought and knew if she threatened him with that he really did need to keep quiet about what was in the folder before him. He picked it up and scanned the folder for a moment wondering if he should open it or not.

He opened the folder and read the contents of it. The dates were erased completely.

'**BLOOD LUST' **

**Sedated the patient but it only lasted five hours though there was enough medication to knock out an elephant for three days; had to work fast. Found a way to seal the power but by then it was too late. I arrived on the scene but two agents were already dead; one with a broken neck and spin, the other had their head cut off as well as both arms and legs. Seven more agents came to help. We had to restrain the patient but it didn't work. He screamed and set fire to two more, their bodies too burnt to even identify. **

**Three more agents rushed in despite my warnings. I used this as a distraction and shoved a sword with a seal from ancient Egypt on it into the patient's shoulder (Object is currently in lock down, name left out for several reasons). A strange green tattoo glowed and disappeared and the patient calmed down. The three other agents suffered blows to the chest, all identical and bled out. The seal must be put on soon otherwise this will happen again. **

Isaac stopped reading and looked at his mother. The rest of the report had been burned and turned to ash except for one medical file. What had happened?

**MEDICAL REPORT**

**Patient: Martin Mystery**

**Ailment: Possessed (Demon Unknown) **

**Symptoms: Green bat wings, glowing green eyes. Emitting a green glow. **

**Cure: Unknown**

**(Patient needs to have a seal placed on his body to be sure that this thing can't get out. This will act as a temporary measure until another solution can be found.) **

**(Surgery was held to carve the seal into the patient's body. It worked and the patient has calmed down but is catatonic. He refuses to speak to anyone. He will not eat. Sleep depravation. Patient has been diagnosed with Post Traumatic Stress Disorder and depression.) **

**(Four days in and the patient is now receiving nutrients through an IV. He still refuses to eat and has yet to sleep. He has been given sleeping medication but it has no effect.) **

**(Six days in and the patient is starting to eat, complaining that he is hungry after being taken somewhere by M.O.M. No idea where he was taken to but he has made a quick recovery. I, Dr. J. Rodes cannot remember myself why he is in here, nor can anyone else. The patient himself has no memory of it and is going to be released in two days as his appetite has increased. He keeps hitting on the nurses.)**

**(Had to treat the patient for a mild concussion after three nurses threw him against the wall, they still won't say why.) **

Isaac stopped reading the medical report with a sweat drop. Of course Martin would hit on the nurses. He looked at his mother, his expression serious again.

"No one remembers because all who remembered had their memories erased."

"Yes," M.O.M took the file back.

"Isn't the file a little vague?" Isaac looked at her, "Shouldn't there be more. You said you sealed the power in that stone alter and then what? Did life just return to normal?" Isaac looked at his mom. He felt frustrated she had cut him out of such an important part of her life.

"It's meant to be that way." M.O.M sealed the file back in her desk and typed in an extremely long and complicated password. "If anyone found out just what Martin did he would not only be hated but shunned by many and since erasing his memories is out of the question this is the only way left."

"You should at least try," Isaac looked at her skeptically.

"We have. We'll he was getting his check up this week we tried three times. It didn't work." Isaac was surprised to hear that but didn't let it show on his face. M.O.M looked at him and set aside some blank pieces of paper. "When Agent Mystery came through the portal Billy and I were in the office."

_Flash Back_

_"I killed someone." He was on his knees, "I want…want to kill again…it's making me want to. Stop me." He looked at M.O.M with begging eyes and reached out his hand. "Stop me." He fell to the floor sleeping. M.O.M ordered two agents to take him to a secure room and dose him with enough medicine to make him sleep for at least three days." Once her office was clear of anyone else she sat down in the chair behind her desk and started pulling up files. File after file came up all with text in Latin, Japanese, French and any other language you could find these days. She lost track of time because she was so lost in research and didn't notice Billy hovered in and set down a cup of coffee. M.O.M sighed with frustration and looked up. _

_"Take a break." Billy's smile was gone and in its place was a worried frown. He pulled out a report and opened it up, "They say they put him on enough sleeping medication to keep him asleep for 3 days but the doctor isn't sure it will hold. He's already starting to move around frequently and is estimated to wake up in less than five hours." He handed M.O.M the report. She sighed again as she read it twice. _

_"There has to be a way to stop this," she set the report down and returned to her research. Billy left the office silently. M.O.M stood up five hours later and stretched; glad she had finally found something to keep the power at bay for a few days at least. She was just about to take a sip of the now very cold coffee when warning lights and sounds echoed through the centre. She pulled up a screen and saw the doctors shocked face staring at her. The doctor was covered head to toe in blood. M.O.M was worried at first if something had happened to make Martin bleed but saw a large pool of blood behind the doctor who was hiding behind the U-Watch shield. _

_"He's gone crazy. He woke screaming 'I killed her! I killed her…must…kill more.' Two agents tried to hold him down but it didn't work. One…one had his neck and spinal cord broken, he's dead." M.O.M and the doctor shivered when she heard a gut retching scream come from another agent. The doctor ran out the door and locked it with as many security codes as possible. M.O.M pressed a button on her desk and another screen came up. _

_"I need seven agents, armed for defense and combat to come to medical room A12. Do not enter the room until I have arrived. Evacuate Medical Area A on the double! Only the seven armed agents are to report to Medical Room A12 (MDA12)! I repeat do not enter until I have arrived." prepared herself and rushed to MDA12 and found the seven agents staring at a window stained in blood. Martin looked through the window. He was not himself, the monster inside was in full control as Martin tried to fight the creature. _

_"Do not rush in head long." She pointed to two bigger men in the front, "Pin him down. The rest of you are back up. I will follow the first two in." _

_"Ma'am we can't-" M.O.M glared at them and they backed away a little. "Yes Ma'am!" They echoed as M.O.M unlocked the medical room door. The two agents rushed in quickly to pin Martin to the bed but he let out a scream and the men fell to the floor, burnt to the point where they could no longer be indentified. M.O.M heard three agents behind her shout in anger and rush past her. _

_"STOP!" The agents didn't listen to their superior and tackled Martin to the ground. M.O.M used this as her chance to get closer as Martin blasted the agents away. The raven haired woman noticed a green tattoo on his shoulder and stabbed the sword into it as quickly as she could. Martin let out a scream of pain and sagged to the floor resting on his knees. Those golden-brown orbs returned for a moment and took in all that he saw. Two agents dead, one against a wall with his neck and back at an odd angle and another one with just a torso, the head, arms and legs lay by Martin's body. Two more agents dead, burnt black. Another three standing there staring at him blankly with holes through their chest leaking blood like a faucet, also dead. The only two remaining agents that listened to M.O.M's orders were standing still as they tried to comprehend what had just occurred in the time span of five minutes. _

_"Did I do this?" Martin looked at M.O.M as she removed the sword gently. "Did I do this?" Martin's hands were shaking again, he was covered in blood once more, he could taste it on his lips. He felt sick to his stomach as he crawled over to garbage can. He slipped in the pool of blood around him and pulled himself to the waste disposal and threw up. M.O.M was careful not to slip and quickly made her way over to Martin. "I did this," he moaned while on his hands and knees, "I did it again. I didn't mean to. I didn't….I shouldn't have…" _

_"That's right you shouldn't have," a female agent pointed her gun at Martin, "I'll kill you. YOU KILLED MY HUSBAND!" M.O.M turned and pointed the sword at the woman. _

_"Put the gun down." _

_"Please, do it." Martin begged, "Please kill me. I don't want to live, not after this." _

_"BRING HIM BACK!" The woman screamed, "I WON'T KILL YOU IF YOU BRING HIM BACK!" _

_"I can't. I won't. That's too horrible to do." The woman fired the gun, the shot just missing Martin's head. Martin didn't even flinch as the shot hit the wall with a loud bang. M.O.M threw the sword knocking the gun out of the woman's hand. He partner caught the shocked woman as she fainted. M.O.M ordered the man to take the woman to another room and call for help as she turned to Martin. The blonde took her shirt in his hands and clutched it tightly. "Why?"_

_"We will help you," M.O.M told the blonde as agents came rushing in taking the blonde from her and putting him on a stretcher. _

_It was with a grieving heart that the woman buried her husband. She didn't dare approach Martin's room. M.O.M watched as the blonde slowly killed himself by not eating or sleeping. He was forced to do it at some point because of medication given to him by the doctors. M.O.M watched the doctor talk to the grieving widow. She approached the head of the centre slowly. _

_"I'm sorry, I was just so angry and it's not that boys fault. It's the demon inside of him." She looked through the window, "Can you help him?" _

_"We are going to try." M.O.M walked away from the woman and into her office throwing herself into her research. _

_End Flashback _

Isaac sat quietly as his mom finished the tale and let it all sink in. He ran a hand through his hair and looked M.O.M in the eyes. "What about the rest?"

"In the end we placed a seal on his back during surgery. It was after this that he stopped responding to anyone or anything. In the end we just managed to erase his memories and all of ours which brings us to this point, here, today." M.O.M relaxed into her chair, "The sealing of the orb itself is to remain classified."

"Like always," Isaac felt like she chose not to tell him because she didn't trust him.

"We all have secrets, as will you when you have your own children." M.O.M felt slightly dizzy for a moment then relaxed again, everything was well. Isaac took in his mother's wisdom and left the office knowing he would never repeat what he had just heard.

Isaac found Diana sitting in Martin's room again. There was another set of fresh tear marks on her face as she held her brothers hand. Isaac looked around the room and saw Marvin sitting in the corner reading a book and looking a little beat up. Isaac was going to ask what happened but after what he heard in his mother's office he refused to ask. Marvin felt like talking to him, for the moment at least.

"He had another attack. Muttering something about being sorry to a bunch of people, how he didn't mean to." Marvin was staring Isaac directly in the eyes. "_You_ weren't here to help so Diana and I got thrown to the floor so they could put him into a medicated sleep. _Thanks_ _for the help._" Diana threw a book at a now chibi Marvin as he danced and avoided random flying objects Diana was pulling out of empty space.

"Well pardon me for trying to find a way to help Martin in another way. Maybe _you_ should go do some research."

"You have the fancy powers, why don't you do it."

"You have two hands that aren't broken, and two legs that work!"

"Shut up!"

"I insist that you shut up!" Marvin launched himself at Isaac who dodged. Marvin landed on his stomach but acted quickly and kicked Isaac's feet from under him. Isaac fell to the floor landing on his butt. Diana ignored all this and continued to hold Martin's hand, tuning it out. She had given up trying to stop the two from fighting at the moment. Isaac and Marvin, out of chibi mode, looked at Diana. They backed away from each other and apologizing to her left the room.

Diana took hold of her step-brothers hand just as Gerard Mystery walked into the room hold a vase of flowers.

"I thought it might brighten up the place." He sat down in a chair next to Martin's bed facing Diana.

"He had another episode, remembered something else then he started screaming again saying there was blood on his hands and arms." She sighed, "There wasn't though." Gerard took her hand into his own and took his son's hand and put them together.

"We'll get through this, together."

TBA...

**Chapter 14 Sneak Peak:** It was the question that he asked, and the only times he really talked, that bothered everyone after he had a dream. "Are you okay?"


	14. Betrayal

Authors Note: Okay, I promise you this is the second last chapter. Um, I want to thank all those who reviewed and those who will review. I appreciate it more than you will ever know. I want to thank Saiyan5Nine-tails, for use of his character Isaac. I hope I did him justice. I don't own Martin Mystery, Marathon does. I LOVE YOU MARATHON! Please enjoy this chapter...*Bows*

**Chapter 14 - Betrayal**

Martin was staying awake for longer periods now but he was still refusing to talk. With some team work on Isaac and Diana's part they managed to get Martin to start eating on his own and even sleeping on his own. When nightmares plagued him Isaac, Diana, Marvin, Gerard, Billy, Java and even M.O.M sat by the teen's bed telling him it was only a dream and he was safe. It was the question that he asked, and the only times he really talked, that bothered everyone after he had a dream. "Are you okay?" He pulled away from their touches to his shoulder or hand, not because he was afraid of them, no, he was afraid of what he could do to them.

They all tried to avoid blood around Martin because that would set him off fairly quickly. The first time it happened was when Diana had accidently gotten a paper cut. Martin turned pale very quickly and threw up in the bucket beside the bed. Diana was quick to cover the cut. No one wanted to set Martin off and they didn't want to see a reaction worse than him throwing up. Martin tried to think about anything but his memories and refused to speak to anyone who talked to him. It was only a few moments after waking up from a dream when his eyes showed signs of life. They always looked sad, fearful and desperate. The rest of the time his eyes were blank and empty of any emotion.

Physical therapy sessions happened everyday and he was getting better steadily but it was just in body. Martin didn't seem to realize where he was half the time and the doctors would easily get frustrated when he refused to speak. Many times they would leave the room looking sour and bitter, sometimes muttering under their breath. It was after these sessions that Martin was wheeled back to his room and placed back in the bed. He often fell asleep after these because he was left exhausted.

Isaac was sitting in the room after a particularly hard session of physical therapy Martin had undergone. Martin was wheeled in followed by a red headed boy with brown eyes. He looked a little annoyed at being there and didn't bother hiding it. Isaac recognized him from when the group had been trapped in the room a couple of weeks earlier. The red head was ordered to help Martin back into the bed, he looked miserable. James helped the blonde to the bed reluctantly and set him on top of the sheets and sat back down in his chair. Martin pulled the covers over his body and turned away from James falling asleep. Isaac prepared himself for the nightmares to come. James glared at the blonde angrily.

"If you're so irritated just leave," Isaac told the teen from behind his novel.

"I can't. I have to stay and help." James growled in protest as the doctor did the routine check up. He wrote some things down on a clip board and set in a tray on the door. He turned to Isaac and raised a hand.

"I need you to keep an eye on young Mr. Rodney, M.O.M's orders." He sighed, "Apparently a young man named…uh…what was it?"

"J.D!" James snapped.

"Well apparently he played a prank on young Mr. James here and covered him in red paint." Isaac knew this was going somewhere very unpleasant. "Young James here decided that J.D deserved some, what were the words he used, 'a good ass kicking,' and took it upon himself to start a fight just outside the door where Mr. Mystery was getting therapy. The two stumbled through the door and…well…"

"He," James pointed to Martin, "Just stared at us. It was creepy and so I said, 'What? You look like you're going to kill me.' He started to shake so I pushed him a little and he cut himself. He started freaking out and started scratching at the cut. The doctor here told me to leave the room after that."

"Yes and because of that we had to act fast because he managed to dig up a good chunk of skin. Now we have to worry about changing his bandages and making sure he doesn't see the wound." Isaac's eyes narrowed at James.

"So what, it's only a little cut. Nothing to freak over but then that stupid sister of his, Diana, slapped me and threw a book at me. I told her that her brother was a coward and shouldn't be an agent if he's like that. She shouted at me, calling me the coward and I called her a stupid little wench." James smirked, "Got myself cage cleaning duty and watching over this stupid moron for the next three weeks."

James didn't notice when Isaac stood with his eyes blazing in anger. The fact that this teen insulted Martin when he was down irked Isaac a bit but when he continued to insult Diana he felt his anger bubble up and start to foam. Isaac walked swiftly toward James, his coat blowing behind him. He tugged James into a stand position, pushed him into the wall and glared at him with an expression that caused James to feel chilled to the bone.

"If you had any idea just what these two have gone through to get to where they are you wouldn't say that. You would keep your mouth shut and stop being such an arrogant prick. You might even try beginning to be a decent human being." Isaac pushed James back down into his seat and walked back to his own. He looked at the red head once more, "I know it was you who sold Martin and the others out to Gate Keeper." James looked thunder struck and tried to speak but words failed him. He stood up quickly and ran from the room to get away from Isaac, the masked man. James was relieved of the duty of watching over Martin after that.

"Keep it down would you," Martin muttered. Isaac's eyes turned to Martin and found relief when he heard those words spill from Martin's mouth. The teen had said something other than _"Are you okay?"_

"Knock, knock." Kimiko entered the room, "I just saw James running as if his life depended on it." Kimiko leaned against the wall, careful to avoid her injuries.

"Shouldn't you be resting?" Isaac asked the girl.

"Not when J.D and Cassy like to visit you and all they do when you're around them is share each others spit." Kimi sat down in the chair James had occupied. "Jimmy has taken to sneaking out of his room he shares with the twins too. I think he might come in here to hide in a few minutes. Seriously you can only avoid getting a needle for so long." Kimi laughed. Her eyes turned toward Martin and her smile faltered for a moment. "How is he?"

"Non-responsive most of the time," Isaac replied, "He's eating at least."

"He's different. He was different when you guys came back. Where did you go?" Isaac gave her a look. "I don't want to be sent to a cold place so you don't have to answer." Isaac smirked, "You look just like M.O.M when you do that. It's really very creepy." Kimiko laughed and brushed back some hair.

"AH!" Martin sat up in bed, panting from pain and memories. He looked at Kimiko and Isaac for a moment, his eyes dancing with fear and anguish before turning back into the empty hollow gaze. Kimiko stared into blank eyes as she took a few steps closer to the bed and put a hand against his cheek rubbing it gently. Martin pulled away from her touch and backed away into the bed backboard. Kimiko withdrew her hand and put it against her chest. Diana walked in just as Kimiko had pulled her hand back and cupped it with the other.

"You have a crush on my step-brother don't you?" Diana sat down beside Isaac, "What did you say to James. He's a stuttering mess at the moment." Kimiko blushed at Diana's comment and the brunette just smiled. "He's awake I see." She stood up again and walked over to Martin, "How are you today?" He looked at her blankly. "Did you have another nightmare?" Martin just stared at her.

"You should know he mumbled something when he was half asleep earlier," Diana turned her head to Isaac, "He said 'keep it down would you,' and fell back asleep." Diana's smile made Isaac smile inside.

"Thank you for telling me," She returned her gaze to Martin after giving Isaac a bright smile.

A WEEK LATER

A week later Martin was making progress, gesturing for things he wanted or didn't want. Pointing to doors when he wanted to go somewhere or wanted people to leave and making sure 'yes' and 'no' was yes and no. On this particular day Martin was being pushed around by Kimiko who had taken a liking to having Martin around. His eyes were still hollow and blank as he would stare ahead. Martin spent a better part of the day awake now, pointing to the old comic books he read and some other books on demon lore M.O.M had brought from her private library. Martin had finished two or three of them in the span of a week, proving that he did have a brain and that when used properly it would yield wonderful results.

Gerard Mystery spent less and less time at the centre because of work but Martin didn't seem to notice. He would just shrug it off and open another book, comic or novel. Gerard felt a little put off by this and wondered what was wrong with his son other than the symptoms caused by recent events. Diana had a feeling this is where Martin got it from, the ability to be so dense at times that it was ridiculous. Diana had to return to school, as did most of the teams that had healed properly and were released. It was only Jimmy, the twins, Cassy, J.D and Kimiko who remained. Cassy and J.D, being fairly healthy, were on an 'exotic vacation' that they somehow and managed to win. Their caregivers were glad they took some time to cool down and relax for once and pushed them to go. Of course that vacation was just a cover for them to stay at the centre.

Martin pointed to a pair kissing in the Centre dining hall but it was more like they were eating each others faces. J.D and Cassy had been doing this most of the week and were currently sharing a room with Kimiko. Diana felt bad for her after her tenth time complaining the two were making out again. Kimiko just glared as Martin held up his comic to show a picture of two people kissing. Diana believed, that even though he still wouldn't speak, that it was his way of showing a sense of humor. Kimiko had literally thrown the teen and bed across the room chibi style and stormed out of the room. Diana just stared at her brother's blank face and sighed. He acted like it had never happened. Kimiko sighed as she pushed Martin toward the pair and kicked out the bottom of J.D's chair.

"Bitter aren't we?" J.D grinned stupidly as he pulled Cassy to the floor with him. The Russian girl muttered a few words that forced J.D to pull away from her. "Anyway, why kick the chair from under me?"

"There are many hours in the day to make out." Kimi snapped, "Maybe you two should actually go on that vacation. Provide a show for a new audience." Martin held up a comic once more, showing them a picture of a stage and people clapping. Cassy glared at the blonde and J.D just backed away slightly. Martin put the comic away and took out a novel and began to read. "I like his sense of humor." Martin looked up at her with a sweat drop on the side of his head, eyes still blank, and shook his head before returning to the book.

"Uh, sure…that look totally said you like his sense of humor." Kimiko threw J.D across the hall where he landed in something green and wormy. J.D was thrown across the room once more by and irritated cafeteria lady and landed in front of Martin. Martin didn't even look up from the book to acknowledge that someone was there. He sighed and looked at Cassy who just shrugged.

Jimmy was pushed by the twins into the dinning hall looking a little irritated and tired. The twins just hit him in the back of the head and kissed it better. Jimmy sighed and looked at Diana with a pleading look to take the twins away for five minutes.

"Hey girls, why don't you go to the mall with Diana, I'm sure she'd love to take you around, Kimiko and Cassy would probably want to go. M.O.M did say you could go somewhere for a few hours." Kimi, Cassy and Diana all glared at Jimmy who wheeled himself to hide behind Martin. "Please…I need a break!" Diana sighed and pulled Kimiko and Cassy along, not wanting to handle the twins by herself. The girls disappeared leaving Jimmy, J.D and Martin alone in the dinning hall.

"So…"

"Yeah…um…what are you reading Martin?" Martin looked up and pointed to the title. "Demon's Of The Middle Ages: How to Kill and Destroy Them." Jimmy looked a little freaked out, "What kind of demon would you want to destroy?" Martin didn't bother looking up or respond to the question.

"Yeah dude. Why would you need to destroy a demon?" J.D received no reply, "It's like talking to a doll." Martin wheeled around and kicked Jimmy's wheel chair into J.D causing the person in the chair to go flying and J.D to get run over. "Not cool dude, not cool," Martin raised a comic picture of someone laughing hysterically. J.D just glared and helped Jimmy back into the chair. Isaac, still wearing his mask, walked into the room.

"Hi," he sat down in a chair with a pile of books tucked away in a bag. Martin pulled a similar bag off his chair and gave it to Isaac. Isaac took the finished book in Martin's hands and gave Martin the new bag. Martin put it on the back of his wheel chair and then went off to get some food.

"Okay, I haven't seen a person read so many books in the span of a week in ages."

"You should see Cassy then Jimmy." J.D sighed.

"Or Diana," Isaac replied and leaned back in his chair.

THE NEXT DAY

Diana crept into Martin's room trying to be as silent as possible. Classes had just finished for the day so she had decided to come and visit him. Diana retrieved her homework from the bag on her back and sat down and started to work on the English essay. She managed to finish the essay in record time and set it aside moving on to math when Martin's empty golden-brown eyes opened and looked at the work in her hand. He picked up a piece of paper and wrote the word 'boring' on it. He tossed it to her and she gave him a glare in return.

"It's not boring when you just got caught up," she closed the text book and pulled out the newest issue of '_Paranormal Weekly' _from her bag. He opened it and read through the exaggerated articles that covered werewolf attacks in Moscow to mutant shark attacks in Australia. He flipped through the pages but stopped and gave Diana another sheet of paper that read 'thanks' and returned to the magazine, his attention captured for the next couple of hours. Diana returned her attention to her math homework, or was about to, but a sheet of papers enclosed in a clear file lay on the bedside table. Diana pulled the file off the table and opened it. Inside it were notes in Latin about seals and how to remove them. Another set of papers stapled together contained written research on different types of demons and creatures that could be stopped by a blood seal. There had to be at least twenty-seven pages of research and from the looks of it there might be more in the future. She had made it through ten pages of research before getting tired and setting it down.

The clock on the wall read 12:48 am. The brunette rubbed her eyes and stood up. She replaced everything neatly, leaving it just as it had been, and left a note for Martin that said she returned to the school and would be back to tomorrow. She shut his door only to find herself facing Isaac's chest. She groaned and pulled back, trapped by the door.

"Heading back to the school?" Isaac looked as if he had just woken up from a very long nap. She nodded her head and rubbed her tired eyes. Isaac stepped out of the way and walked with her as she moved toward a portal waiting for her. "Mom saw you wake up and opened one for you."

"You aren't coming?" Diana asked the silver-white haired teen.

"No, I've got something to do here. I'm also filling in for some other people because they are currently unable to participate in missions." Isaac leaned against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest. Diana yawned and walked toward the portal.

"Watch him for me, please?" She smiled at him but it didn't reach her eyes. Memories of an argument came to her and she felt a bitter resentment as she walked through the portal and into her room. Isaac's mouth fell into a frown and he walked to his mother's office. M.O.M looked at him and offered him a somber smile.

"She'll come around eventually," M.O.M told Isaac and handed him some papers. "More research? I assume the file in Agent Mystery's room also has some." Isaac took the research and put it with the rest. "I've only seen him this devoted a few times for other reasons," M.O.M smiled and waited for Isaac to respond.

"He is working hard." Isaac was lost in thought, Diana occupying his mind. M.O.M remained silent as Isaac left the office and went to rest as well. The raven haired woman returned to her work.

Martin woke up and looked around the room. He could have sworn Diana was just there. _Paranormal Weekly_ lay open on his chest with an article describing the best use of imps' feet. Martin closed the magazine and went to put it on the nightstand. He noticed the note his step-sister left and read it. He smiled for a moment and realized what he was doing and stopped setting the note down. He grabbed his head at the agonizing headache came with images of Anna's heart being ripped out by his hand. His breathing quickened and he tried very hard to calm down. Once he shoved that image to the back of his mind he let go of his head and panted at the sheer effort of trying to repress the memory. He pulled _Paranormal Weekly_ back into his hands and started to read again.

Isaac just happened to be passing by Martin's room and looked in the window. The blonde was awake again reading his magazine. Isaac knocked on the door but the teen didn't say anything so Isaac let himself in, worried about Martin. The blonde looked up and hid behind the magazine. Isaac noticed that Martin's hands and skin had gone pale again and that he was sweating more than normal. It wasn't a nightmare but a memory or image that must have come back to Martin, or at least that was what Isaac assumed it was. Isaac took a cup and poured some water into it. He pulled the magazine away from Martin and gave him some water. Martin looked at Isaac as the water shook in his hand. He shook his head and looked away, a spark of regret lingering in those eyes. Isaac didn't fail to see the spark and felt something akin to hope rise in his chest.

Anyone close to Martin had grown closer to the blonde despite the blonde trying to push away their advances. Martin didn't connect with anyone too often or at least pretended not to connect to anyone. It was a smile here or there, or a twinkle in those usually dead eyes that let the others know that he would be able to make it.

Isaac took the glass away once it was empty and sat down in a chair beside Martin's bed. Martin eyed the folder on the nightstand and took it in his hands. He clutched the file folder to his chest and closed his eyes willing the writing to take away whatever monster lay inside his body, sealed by blood. He winced as the seal burned for a moment, the creature fighting to get out. The seal was air tight and unbreakable from the inside. Martin was glad for that but the burning sensation he received every time the monster in him fought for release served as a painful reminder of what he had done. He hadn't told anyone that the seal burned and feigned a headache whenever it happened but Isaac was starting to take notice. When Martin claimed that the headaches came he would lean foreword to try and get some air onto the seal.

"Is it burning?" Isaac looked at Martin with an intense gaze. Martin just looked at him back with a blank expression and curled under the sheets and fell asleep.

A WEEK LATER

"Water," a very unused voice pleaded. Coughing again the person in the bed tried to reach out for some water but no one was in the room. His throat hurt and burned as he tried to speak to get someone's attention. "Water…" the water jug lay too far away for him to reach. He inched his way across the bed and moved his legs over the edge. Martin put pressure on his legs as he used the bed for support and tried to move toward the table. Martin gripped the bed and moved his hands to the table, tripping a couple of times as he managed to support himself. He gripped the water jug and poured some water into the cup and dragged it to the edge of the table. He was about to move toward the bed again but was startled and slipped.

"Martin!" Diana rushed over and tried to help him stand up. "Martin you were standing!" Martin's feet kicked the desk and the glass of water slipped from the table and broke. "Oh!" Diana tried to pick up the glass but her hand got cut a few times. She winced and threw the pieces into the garbage. Isaac and Marvin rushed into the room to find Diana sitting on the floor nursing a bleeding hand and Martin hyperventilating as blood slowly started to drip. Marvin moved quickly and took Diana from the room and Isaac helped Martin back into bed.

"Calm down and breath in and out," Isaac told Martin as he started to get dizzy. Martin listened to Isaac as he calmed down. "Good now relax and let your mind calm down." Isaac could see Martin visibly relax as the blonde sank into his pillows. His breathing became slow and rhythmic as he fell asleep.

Marvin was washing Diana's hand in the sink as he pulled out shards of glass. "Diana, I…" he sighed, "I don't like that guy in the mask. He freaks me out, the fact that he can use those creepy powers of his and all." Diana looked at Marvin with a confused expression. "I know Martin got his powers from that weird orb but that guy…something is just off about him. I don't trust him. He's dangerous." He put the bandage around her hand and held it in his. Diana pulled it away and started at him with an angry expression.

"What do you mean? He's a decent guy," Diana pulled her arms into a hug. "I mean, sure, we've had our disagreements and for some reason I feel like I should be angry with him but…" she looked up at Marvin, "He's a nice guy."

"There is something about him Diana," Marvin looked away, "He makes me feel like there is something lurking deep in him, like there is a monster inside that body of his. It doesn't feel like Martin but…" Marvin was struggling to the find the words but couldn't. Instead of trying to find them he pulled Diana back to Martin's room. Isaac was sitting in a chair watching Martin as he slept.

"Is something bothering you Diana?" Isaac asked when he saw a troubled look in her eyes.

"Yeah, I'd say so," Marvin snapped feeling irritated all of sudden, "What are you hiding that is so secret that you won't tell us. Why do you hide behind a mask?" Isaac just stared in response. "Tell me! I'm so sick of you being here. You're always making sure Diana is okay but what is your motive with her?"

"Why should I tell you anything? It's none of your business how or why I interact with Diana as I do." Isaac stood up and went to check on Martin. "No fever."

"Don't touch him!" Marvin slapped Isaac's hand away from Martin. Isaac pulled his hand back quickly and looked at the blue-eyed blonde. "Don't touch Diana for that matter." He glared at Isaac, "You're a monster with freaky powers."

"Marvin stop!" Diana cried but his voice got louder.

"Leave her alone!" Marvin pushed Isaac against the wall. Isaac pushed Marvin away and glared with an icy cold glaze in his eyes.

"Do you think I'm a monster?" He turned to Diana, "Do you think I'm a monster? Do you think I'm a freak?" He was hoping to see strength in her eyes that said she didn't think he was a monster but Isaac only found confusion, uncertainty, and doubt. He felt hurt and betrayed as he looked into her emerald eyes. Marvin smirked in triumph as Isaac stormed out of the room. "You might want to tell Martin he didn't cut your hand, it would make him feel better." Isaac shut the door rather loudly and stormed away trying to calm down.

Diana sank down into a chair and looked down at the floor. Marvin tried to put a hand on her shoulder but she shrugged it off. Diana pointed to the door and Marvin left feeling a strange tingle that made him feel sick in his stomach. Diana didn't bother to look up when the doctor walked in. She told him that Martin had tried to walk closer to the water jug and managed to stand up for a bit but she startled him and he slipped. The doctor did a routine check up and confirmed that Martin was indeed making progress. Diana smiled softly at this and the doctor left to give the step-siblings some time alone. Diana locked the door and sank down against the door tears falling from her eyes. She had possibly just lost one of her closet friends and it hurt so much. Her body shook with sobs until she had fallen asleep. She woke up and jumped slightly when golden-brown eyes looked into hers. She calmed down and helped Martin to get back into bed. He was stumbling and tripping constantly but he was walking.

"Martin did you walk all the way over here?" Martin looked at her and nodded.

"Y-you were s-sad," Martin replied in a scratchy voice. Diana's eyes widened and she wanted to go out and tell Isaac the exciting news but remembered what had happened earlier. She tried her best to smile at Martin but it never reached her eyes. Martin pulled his step-sister into a hug and let her cry. "I'll b-be h-here for y-you," Martin stuttered as she cried. "I-I'm your b-big b-brother," he smiled at her and continued to hug her. She just hugged him tighter and cried.

TBA....


	15. Return to Life

Authors Note: Okay, so here is the last chapter. I am very sad this has to end but as all stories have a start they must have an end. I want to thank Saiyan5Nine-tails, for use of his character Isaac. I hope I did him justice. I don't own Martin Mystery, Marathon does. I LOVE YOU MARATHON! Thank you all who have reviewed, and those who will review in the future. I won't name names but thanks. So this is it, the end of "War". Well, I hope I did this story justice and don't kill me for making Martin suffer so much. Read Saiyan5Nine-tails stories for better understanding of Isaac, if you want. I like his stories myself so if you want read them. I think that's it, I have nothing more to say other than thank your for coming on this journey with me.

* * *

Below is the team rosters for anyone who has forgotten. :D

_Teams Leaders and Team Break Down : _

**Team Canada**

Leader: Martin Mystery

Team Members: Diana, Java, Marvin

**Team England**

Leader: James Rodney- Red Hair, brown eyes comes from England. (Arrogant)

Team Mate: Christopher – Black hair, 5'5, brown eyes, muscular (Average)

Team Mate: Jake – Blue hair, 5'9, blue eyes, muscular (intelligent and strategist)

**Team Russia**

Team Leader: Cassy Bruschcoda – Brown hair (Curly) , blue eyes and sarcastic)

Team: Natalia (Brown hair, grey eyes) , Natasha (Green eyes, blonde hair) (Both are like their leader)

**Team USA 1 – L.A**

Team Leader: Jimmy - African American, comes from L.A, Red hair (dyed, afro) , brown eyes (Polite)

Team: Janice (Raven hair, green eyes, quiet and has a strong will) Jane (Same but has more muscle stregth) (Both have short hair, bubbly and energic)

**Team USA 2 – Texas**

Team Leader: J.D Henderson – Black hair, hazel eyes, 6 ft (Hair is curly and short)(Prankster)

Team: Drake (Green eyes, spike hair that is dyed blue, green and black, confidant and intelligent) and Stephan (Blue eyes, brown hair short and spiked and has an attitude)

**Team Japan**

Team Leader: Kimiko (Kimi for short) Black hair, brown eyes, pink hair (Dyed ) (blunt)

Team: Anzu (Black hair, black eyes, quiet, female) , Judai (Brunette, black eyes, loud, protective Male) , Toshi (Black eyes, Dyed green and purple hair, sunglasses, strategist Male) and Tomoe (Black hair, green left eye, blue right eye and is a skilled fighter MALE)

**Team France**

Team Leader: Mimi Rodez –Short red hair, green eyes, spunky and cultured

Team: Rose (Blonde hair, brown eyes. Strong and acts as support), Alec (Male, blue eyes, long blonde hair tied with red ribbon, strong and strategist)

* * *

**Chapter 15 – Return to Life**

It was two weeks later that Martin was released from the centre being declared fit and healthy. The doctors told Gerard Mystery and M.O.M that his back may be sore from time to time but he had made an incredible recovery that baffled even them. Martin was talking more and more now though he was still incredibly quiet considering how loud and talkative he was before all this had happened. Martin had been visited by Isaac many times while Diana was at school. The white-silver haired teen had helped Martin with his speech and now the teen was speaking like he had never forgotten how to. Martin told Isaac how he knew something about M.O.M that Isaac should inquire about and asked what had happened between him and Diana. Marvin was showing up by himself as well and while the two talked about things happening at school and Kimiko's crush on Martin certain topics had to be avoided. Both Isaac and Marvin refused to speak about Diana and Diana was very much the same when talking about both boys. Martin was thoroughly confused but understood that if they refused to speak about it then he should leave it alone considering that they had left him alone about his dreams.

Martin still had nightmares and would wake up screaming. It was then that he would rush to the bathroom, with the help of crutches, and examine every inch of his body for blood. It was only when he found none that he relaxed and let himself rest once more. Martin knew this would be a ritual and didn't bother to fight it. Martin was allowed to see Kimiko off to her home and blushed when she kissed his cheek. It was the first time Martin had to be honest with himself and Kimiko since he could speak. He told her she reminded him of a sister and he had no feelings for in the romantic department. Kimiko simply grinned and told him that she was fine with that and that he would one day like her as she did him. She stuck out her tongue and disappeared through the portal leaving behind an embarrassed and blushing Martin.

J.D and Cassy eventually left but not before making out in front of the portal, Martin's response was throwing J.D through his portal after prying the two apart. Cassy punched Martin into the nearest wall and stepped through her own portal in a rather horrible mood. Jimmy and the twins left that day as well. Their farewell was a little more awkward as the twins both kissed Marvin on the cheek and rushed through the portal. Jimmy glared at Marvin for five minutes before saying his own goodbyes and leaving. Martin looked at Marvin who felt a little put out and embarrassed. Diana stood next to Martin holding his arm but not bothering to look in Marvin's direction. Martin felt the tension and finally thought he should do something about it.

"What is the problem between you two?" He glared at both of them. "Usually I'm the angry one because you're paying more attention to him." Diana continued to stare at the floor. "Okay, what did you say to her?" Martin moved into big brother mode and glared at Marvin. The blue eyed teen felt a shiver run down his spine. Martin was not silent anymore and he almost missed that in a way. The blonde didn't reply as he stalked away but Martin tripped him up with one of the crutches. "Oh no, you are going to tell me."

"No." Marvin stood up and walked away through a portal back to Torrington. Diana followed him without looking at Martin. Martin's golden-brown eyes twinkled with worry as he moved as fast as he could towards M.O.M's office. Billy was standing guard at the door looking worried as well.

"Let me in Billy," Martin told the alien.

"I can't Marty, M.O.M is in there with someone at the mom-" Martin pushed his way past Billy and opened the door. "HEY! MARTIN!" Martin saw M.O.M sitting behind her desk talking to Isaac. Martin moved quickly toward the desk and stared at M.O.M.

"Is there a reason you're interrupting us Agent Mystery." M.O.M looked annoyed but that didn't stop Martin from staring straight back.

"Yes and it has to do with your son," Martin snapped still in a big brother tone, "What did you and Diana fight over and why is Marvin avoiding my questions about the two of you?" Isaac didn't respond either. Martin threw his crutches aside, pain be damned, and picked Isaac up by his coat collar. "My step-sister is upset and I'd like to know why!"

"Martin Mystery removed your hands this instant or-"

"Or what," Martin snapped, "You'll make me clean cages? Send me to the Arctic?" Martin glared at her, "I don't care if you do. I want answers, Diana is upset and I want to know why!" M.O.M took a step back. There was an icy feeling surrounding Martin as he held Isaac up by his coat.

"We had a fight alright," Isaac snapped and pushed Martin away. Martin landed on his back and groaned in pain but got back up and pushed Isaac back.

"Why?"

"It's none of your business. Don't worry; I won't be bothering you for a while." Isaac glared at him and sat down. Martin sat down in a chair wincing in the pain from his back. The seal on his back burned badly as the monster inside his body reacted to Martin's anger. He took a few unsteady breathes as his eyes, which had turned green in the middle of their argument, faded back to golden-brown.

"I'm sorry," Martin whispered, "I'm just worried about her."

"Well now that you two have cooled down it's time to say your goodbyes. Martin your father is picking you up in five minutes to take you back to Torrington. Isaac you know who is picking you up and taking you home." Isaac nodded but didn't say anything else. A masked man walked into the office and pulled Isaac out of his seat and guided him through a portal. "Take care of him."

"You know I will," he replied and the two left.

"Martin I'm calling the doctor to check up on you before you leave." Martin nodded as well but didn't speak. "I know the situation is tense but things will get better, I promise." She smiled at him. He smiled back but it disappeared as soon as the doctor walked in. The check up was routine.

"Well, you're going to have to have another two days of bed rest because of the fight. I'll write you a note for your school nurse. You can participate in gym only if you're feeling up to it in two weeks when those crutches will be used less." The doctor wrote out a note, signed it and gave it to Martin. The blonde sighed and ran a hand through his hair which was currently hanging down because of lack of hair gel.

"You're father is here Agent Mystery." She looked at him, "I won't tell him about the fight. Isaac, Diana and Marvin will tell you what happened in their own time you don't need to worry." Martin sighed again but couldn't find the energy to speak.

Martin spoke one last time, "I know you're secret." M.O.M looked a little surprised and blushed. "I'll keep it a secret."

Gerard Mystery walked into the office. "Martin it's time to go." Martin followed his father into the portal. They made their way up to Principle Pebbleton's office where Martin's affairs were set in order. He was given a specific schedule on which to catch up. Martin was more than willing, in his head at least. He let out an audible groan out loud. He didn't want anyone knowing that he still didn't feel like himself. He made it to his room and lay down on his bed falling asleep. He was back to school life with one month of vacation from the centre and nothing but time to think and remember. Maybe though, just maybe, things would get better. He put a smile on his face hoping that the smile would get him through the next few weeks.

THE END


End file.
